


Reassurance

by redbirdy32



Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Meet the Family, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Smut, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, minor blood, you know I love profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdy32/pseuds/redbirdy32
Summary: Sometimes we all just need a little reassurance.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: A Gabriel Reyes/Reader Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740118
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the first work in the series, Caretaker. You are more than welcome to read this without reading Caretaker first but there is background that is established in Caretaker that is integral to this story, but you do you.
> 
> I'll say this now before anyone asks, no one dies in this story. Keep that in mind as your reading.
> 
> ***Disclaimer: This work was written for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to endorse, represent, advocate for, or educate on any of the topics it touches on. Certain topics may be portrayed inaccurately in part or in whole. While all efforts are made to research certain subjects to portray them accurately, the research may be cursory, at best and may effect the real-world accuracy of the portrayal of certain topics. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in the first chapter? Yes I did.

That Saturday morning, Gabriel had gotten up early as he often did to go into Overwatch. Some time after he left, you woke and decided to head downtown to the bustling shopping district. You were in the mall and had looked around and purchased some items in a few stores already. You were currently looking at the window display of a jewelry store when you thought you could feel someone's gaze on you. You looked up and in the reflection of the window, you noticed a man in a red hat looking at you. The second he realized you had noticed him he looked down averting his gaze. 

“That’s weird,” you thought.

You started walking, looking into the other stores as you did, but you couldn’t help feeling like you were being followed. You stopped at one of the stands in the middle of the walkway that sold beaded jewelry. There was a small mirror at eye-level so patrons could try on necklaces and when you looked in it, lo and behold, the man in the red hat had stopped a short distance behind you. You took a deep breath, determined to keep calm. You started walking again making your way toward the exit. As you looked in the reflection of the glass door you saw the man, still behind you a few paces back, still following you.

You left the shopping mall and walked down the sidewalk to an intersection and crossed the street. As you crossed, you pulled a compact mirror out your bag and looked in it. The man was still behind you, but he was a lot closer than he had been before, his hat low so couldn't make out his face. You got to the next street walking a little faster past shops and restaurants. There was another intersection ahead where several people out shopping were gathered waiting for the walk signal to come on so they could cross the street. You quickly maneuvered yourself into the crowd. As you started to cross you ducked down some and reached into one of your bags pulling out a scarf you had bought and put it over your head then came up right, slowly. You looked in the reflection of a shop once you got to the other side of the street. The man was a short distance behind you but he seemed to be looking around. 

You turned, walking along the shops on that street until you came upon a diner and went in. You walked through the restaurant, turning around to see the man in the red hat pass the diner out of the window. You turned back around, continuing to make your way to the back, taking off your leather jacket and pulling a cardigan you had purchased out of one of your bags, yanking off the tag, and quickly putting it on. You pushed through the door for the kitchen and walked through to the exit at the back. When you got outside you pulled your sunglasses out of your purse and put them on, then began walking through the back alley making your way back around to the intersection you had just crossed. You stood amongst the crowd that had gathered waiting for the chance to cross and looked down toward the diner you had gone into. The man in the red hat was further up from the diner on the phone, pacing from one side to the other looking exasperated as he talked to whomever was on the other end.

You crossed the intersection, now sure that the man was no longer following you and you went back the way you came. When you got back to the mall you kept walking. There was a cafe with outdoor seating a few blocks down and as you got closer the back of one of the patrons caught your eye, their frame familiar. They were sitting at the table reading a newspaper. You went into the outdoor seating area and took a seat at the same table as this person, sitting across from them, setting your bags on the ground under the table.

“You’re getting faster Y/N,” said Gabriel as he lowered the paper. You rolled your eyes at him, irritated, beginning to remove sunglasses and the scarf from your head. “But it’s still taking you too long to realize you have a tail. You should have spotted him before you went into the first store.”

“Well forgive me for wanting to focus on the shopping I had planned to do today. I didn’t realize I was going to be subjected to one of your little tests.”

“That's how it works in the real world. No ones gonna announce they’re following you. You need to be more vigilant than that. I need you to master this Y/N.”

“What for?” you said exasperated. 

“Y/N if you had known how to do this, Able wouldn’t have been able to follow you around for so long. Lucky for you, you have an expert to teach you.”

“More like a pain in the ass.”

Suddenly the man with the red hat came to the table and sat down, taking off his hat.

“Hi Tony. Sorry you have to spend your Saturday morning like this,” you said.

“No worries. I get to learn how to be a tail while you learn how to spot and evade one, it's a win/win in my book.

“See? Why can’t all the recruits be like you? Obedient, eager to learn-” said Gabriel. You cut him off.

“Eager to let you take advantage of their enthusiasm,” Gabriel looked at you, narrowing his eyes.

“Anyways, how’d you get out here Tony? You got a way back?” he asked.

“I took the bus.”

“Well, if you don’t mind sticking around for breakfast, I can give you a ride back.” said Gabriel folding up the newspaper and tucking it between the napkin and the sugar holder.

Tony’s face lit up. He was more than happy to give up a weekend morning here and there to help Gabriel with what he had deemed a 'special project', which was really just Gabriel trying to train you in different techniques to assuage his constant worry about you. Tony felt lucky that Gabriel had sought him out for this and looked forward to the extra attention and instruction he got while doing it, but getting to eat breakfast with his hero and his girlfriend was like being ushered behind the velvet rope, like he was privy to a private part of Gabriel’s life that not everyone got to see and he jumped at the opportunity.

“Sure!” he exclaimed excitedly.

You smiled at his enthusiastic response, well aware of how much Tony idolized Gabriel.

Gabriel treated everyone to breakfast at the cafe. You gave him your bags to take home and made your way back to the mall to finish your shopping trip. You had actually gone shopping that day for a reason. In a few weeks you would be boarding a plane headed to LA to meet Gabriel’s mother and you wanted to make sure you had clothing options that were appropriate for such an occasion.

Gabriel had invited you to LA a while ago and the closer you got to the date, the more nervous you got. You and Gabriel had been together officially a little over six months now and you wondered if it was too early to be meeting his family, but Gabriel thought it was perfect timing. Plus, what was gonna change between you two between now and another six months from now? Certainly not his feelings for you. If anything, he foresaw them getting deeper. It had been a while since he had been home himself so this was killing two birds with one stone. He could get his mother off his back about visiting and he could also put an end to her constant questions about his dating life.

You just wanted to make a good impression and you began drilling Gabriel about his mother’s likes and dislikes shortly after he had invited you. He thought you were being ridiculous and even more so as your nervousness and self-consciousness began to ratchet up as the weeks passed. 

That night you modeled some of the stuff you bought for him.

“Do you think this blouse is too low cut?” you asked as you came out the closet. 

Gabriel was laid back on the bed in a tank and his boxers looking at his holopad. He glanced in your direction then went back to what he was looking at.

“You look fine Y/N.”

“Can you really look at me please? I want to make sure this shirt is appropriate.”

“Didn’t you try it on in the store?”

“Yeah but a different perspective is helpful.” he sighed, looking at you.

“You look fine.” A mischievous smile started to grow on his face. “Although you might want to try a different bra, I can see your nipples.” 

“What?!” You ran into the bathroom looking in the mirror. “I don’t see anything.”

He smiled as he looked at his holopad.

“Maybe it’s the lighting Y/N, but I could definitely see the outline of your nipples through that shirt.”

“How about now?” you asked coming out the bathroom. He looked at you.

“I can still see ‘em.”

“You’re full of shit. I covered them with toilet paper so I know damn well you can’t see anything….Why aren’t you taking this seriously?” you whined. He sighed.

“Why are you worrying so much? She’s not gonna judge you for what you wear Y/N, she’s not like that.”

“She’s not like that with regular people. I’m dating her son, mother’s tend to judge harshly when it comes to their son's significant other.”

He sighed, setting his holopad on the nightstand and held his hand out to you. 

“Come here.”

You went to the bed and climbed on it crawling over to him sitting next to him against the pillows. He grabbed your chin and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Stop worrying Y/N, she’s gonna love you as much as I do….and if she doesn’t, so what?”

“Her opinion doesn’t matter to you?”

“To a point. I’m a grown man Y/N, I don’t need my mommy to make decisions for me, especially about who I choose to be with. If she doesn’t like you, that’s her problem, but I’m telling you, she’s gonna see what I see in you and fall in love with you just like I did.” He pulled you to him so you laid against his chest. “There’s no reason for you to be self-conscious and frankly you're driving me up the wall.” He kissed the top of your head, "Cut it out Y/N." 

"I just want to make a good impression."

"Well you're not gonna do it by trying to act and dress like someone you're not. Just be yourself." 

"What if myself isn't good enough?"

"You're good enough for me and that's all that matters.

"But-"

"Y/N, I'm done having this circular conversation with you day in and day out. Either you're gonna trust me on this or you're not. Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do."

"Ok then…..go get ready for bed. I want to hold you before we go to sleep."

You smiled as you got up and went to the closet to change, then emerged in a tank top and panties. You cut off all the lights on your side plunging the room into darkness and climbed under the covers. Gabriel reached for you pulling you to him. You rested next to him on your back as he began to press kisses to your neck. 

"I think you just need a distraction, something to calm that racing mind of yours," he said. 

You felt him slide his hand down your stomach and into your panties, his fingers quickly finding their destination, rubbing slow circles as you gasped and arched. He kissed up your neck, nipping your jaw and kissing along it to your chin as he increased the pace of his fingers. You released a breathy moan. 

"You like that baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," you breathed. He pressed a kiss to your lips. 

"You know you're perfect to me, don't you?" he breathed, placing another kiss on your lips. "In every way possible.

This time he kissed you in earnest, slow and sweet and you placed your hand on his cheek, moaning in his mouth as he continued to work your sensitive nub. 

He broke the kiss and began to pepper your skin with kisses and nips as he worked his way down to your breast pulling your tank down with his teeth until your breast popped out the top. He lapped at your nipple sending sensation straight to your core as you moaned and arched, running your hand over the back of his head and into his hair. He started to rub at you even faster and you could hear how wet you were as Gabriel rapidly pumped his fingers back and forth over your clit. 

He bit your nipple and your hips bucked as you spread your legs wider and began to slowly rock against his fingers, the juxtaposition of his fast rubbing with the slow rolling of your hips making you tingle as your moans began to intensify. 

"Gabriel I'm so close," you breathed. 

"You wanna cum for me baby?" 

"Yes...please."

He pressed his fingers inside you and began to pump as his thumb worked your nub. 

Within several seconds you were arching off the bed, loudly moaning your orgasm as you clutched Gabriel's hair in one hand and the bedsheets in the other. He sat up and you released him, as he continued to pump his fingers as you writhed through your orgasm. 

Eventually you stilled, breathing deeply as Gabriel slowly circled your clit with his thumb, his fingers still inside you, their pumping ceased. You let out small whimpers, your hips bucking shallowly and he eventually came to a stop pulling his hand out of your panties, wiping his fingers on the outside of them. 

He rolled you on your side and pulled you to him spooning your back and you pushed back against him snuggling into his chest. He pressed kisses to your cheek as he massaged your still exposed breast. 

"You calm now?" 

You nodded. 

"Good. No more worrying about my mother Y/N. Get some sleep."

You nodded again and with a clear mind, at least for now, you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to anyone coming here from Caretaker. I have so much anxiety about posting these follow up works. The response to Caretaker was pretty positive I just hope these next works don't disappoint. As stated previously these are all pretty self-indulgent, I just write what I want to read. I think if I keep that in mind I'll be ok, its worked so far, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Gabe's mom and more sexy times ensue.

A few weeks later you and Gabriel had boarded a flight to LA and made the over 10 hour trip there. It was late at night when you arrived and both of you wanted to do nothing but go to sleep when you got to the hotel. 

Some hours later, a wave of anxiety woke you from your sleep and you laid there taking deep breaths, looking around the room. Gabriel was on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow, fast asleep looking peaceful. You thought about snuggling up to him, but that would probably wake him, so you just looked at him, watching him breathe.

“What time is it?” he asked tiredly, eyes still closed, making you jump.

“I don’t know,” you answered. 

He turned his head reaching for his phone on the nightstand and checked the time, then set the phone down and turned back to you.

“It’s still early Y/N. We’re on leave. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

He turned on his side and pulled you to him, kissing your forehead as he wrapped his arms around you and you pressed your face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Letting its steady rhythm under the sound of him breathing lull you back to sleep.

The sun came up sometime much later and you and Gabriel were still wrapped in each other's arms when you felt a kiss on your forehead. You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning.”

“You ready to get up?”

“Not really, I want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“As much as I’d love that, I don’t think my mother will be too happy to know we ditched her to stay in bed together.”

“I think she might understand.”

“You still nervous?”

You nodded.

He kissed your forehead again.

“I promise, she’s gonna love you.”

You both got up and started getting ready for the day. 

“Are we doing anything for breakfast? Should I order room service?” you asked at one point, your stomach starting to growl.

“Don’t bother. If I know my mother, she’s been cooking since last night. We’re gonna be eating all day, trust me.”

Gabriel drove you both to his mother’s house in the early afternoon, making a stop at a bakery at your insistence, not wanting to show up empty handed. You picked up a fresh box of macarons, her favorite. 

You wore a simple blush sundress that hit just above the knee with a white cardigan and flat shoes. Gabriel kept teasing you, saying you looked like a kindergarten teacher, but you ignored him. 

He pulled up in front of a one-level detached home with a garage. The landscaping was immaculate, the lawn was green and freshly cut and large pink and blue hydrangea bushes lined the front of the house, while the walkway was lined with white perennials. You got out and walked to the door and Gabriel knocked as you stood there taking deep breaths, steeling your nerves.

The door opened and out walked a short slightly rotund older latina woman who was a little darker than Gabriel’s complexion. She had grey hair with streaks of black up in a slightly messy chignon. She was wearing an attractive light pink floral short-sleeve dress with an apron wrapped around the middle . You immediately noticed her light brown eyes. Gabriel had the same ones. As she opened the door she went straight for Gabriel.

“Oh my Gabriel!” she exclaimed.

Gabriel smiled wide as he bent down so his mother could grab his cheeks, kissing each one.

“Hola màma,” he said as he put his hands over her’s, and kissed each of her cheeks in turn.

“It’s been too long mijo,” she said looking in his eyes before turning her gaze to you. She let go of his cheeks and he stood straight as she made her way over to you.

“Is this the girl you’ve been telling me about?” she asked looking at him. He nodded. You stepped forward extending your hand.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” She moved past your hand and pulled you into a warm embrace and you hugged her back, a little surprised. As she released you she took your cheeks in her hands looking at you.

“Mijo, you didn’t say how beautiful she is….Tsk Tsk Tsk much too beautiful for you.” you smiled.

“Màma!” he whined, rolling his eyes upward as she let you go.

“These are for you,” you said, handing her the box of macarons. 

“And sweet too? Thank you.” she said, taking the box. “Come you two, come in.” she turned and walked into the house. Gabriel followed behind her and you behind him. He closed the door behind you then took your hand as he continued to follow his mother through the house. 

As you walked past the foyer, to your left was a large living room with a couch and two chairs sitting across from each other. In the corner was a display case that had pictures of Gabriel in it along with various other things you couldn’t make out. You noticed bins full of kids playthings along one of the walls.

“I’ve been cooking since last night. I made all your favorites mijo. I know you don’t get a proper meal at that Overwatch place.”

Gabriel turned around to look at you raising his eyebrows as if to say “I told you so.”

As you made your way to the back of the house you entered a large eat-in kitchen with a table in the middle. On all the counters were dishes of food in various sizes and there were pots bubbling away on the stove. As Gabriel’s mother came in the kitchen she went to the counter and picked up a plate, starting to load it up with food. He let go of your hand and quickly went to her taking the plate out her hand.

“Màma por favor siéntese. Yo puedo hacer eso. You’ve done too much already, rest your feet.” She turned and went to sit at the table, waving you over as she sat down.

“You come sit by me,” she said. You went to sit down on the left of her. “You know, this is the first time my Gabriel has ever brought a girl home since he joined the military. When he was younger it was a different girl at the house every week.”

“Màma!” whined Gabriel as you smiled “she doesn’t need to hear this.” 

“Mijo, this is a mother’s job, to embarrass her son in front of the girl he likes and this is the first one you bring home, let me have this.” he sighed rolling his eyes as he sat a plate of food down in front of his mother and went back to load up another plate. “Anyways they were so heartbroken when he left for the military, all the neighborhood girls knocking on the door asking, ‘when is Gabriel coming home?’, leaving gifts out front to send to him. Then time goes on and I ask him, ‘mijo, who are you dating? Bring her home, let me meet her,’ and it’s always, ‘There’s no one màma, I’m too busy màma’ but a mother knows. So I think maybe they’re not as special to him and I let it go. But you...I can tell it's different. He told me about you before I could ask my usual questions.”

Gabriel set a plate down in front of you before sitting down with his own, averting your gaze as you smiled at him. You looked at the plate of food, stomach growling as the delicious smells hit your nose.

“Please mija, dig in,” his mother said. You picked up your fork and brought a forkful of food to your mouth.

“Oh my God,” you whispered, closing your eyes in food ecstasy. Gabriel smiled at you.

“My mother is the best cook.” She reached over and pat his cheek and he smiled at her before digging back into his food. After a while he noticed his mother wasn’t eating. “Màma, you're not eating. Everything ok?”

She smiled.

“I’m fine my son, just not hungry right now. I’ll eat later.” 

He looked at her, feeling uneasy about whether he accepted her answer, but he decided not to push the issue and filed it away in his mind for later.

“So Y/N, Gabriel tells me you're a dancer?” his mother asked. You wiped your mouth with a napkin looking at her as you nodded.

“Yes, I used to travel performing in different shows and doing choreography work for tours and music videos.”

“I see. So you got to work with celebrities?” she asked, a grin coming to her face.

“Yes, I did.”

“How about Rico Valdez? Have you ever worked with him?”

“I have actually, I did a couple music videos for him.” her face lit up.

“He’s such a beautiful man, isn’t he? Very talented with his hips.” you giggled as you nodded.

“Who is this we’re talking about?” asked Gabriel, disliking the direction the conversation was going in.

“No one you would know mijo, you're too old and out of touch,” she said with a laugh. 

“Is that so?” he chuckled.

“Unlike myself, who has Marta to keep me updated on all the latest trends.”

“Where is Marta anyways?” asked Gabriel.

“She went to get some things for tomorrow, she should be back soon….Y/N tell me more about working with Rico Valdez.”

You regaled her with some of your stories much to Gabriel’s irritation. He didn't like listening to you gush over another man with his mother. Suddenly, you all heard the front door open and close. A woman almost Gabriel’s height, who looked like a much younger version of his mother, same complexion, same eyes, long black hair, came into the kitchen and she stopped as she narrowed her focus on Gabriel.

“Hey dumbass.” she said with a grin.

“Hey lard ass.” he replied.

“Ay! The way you two speak to each other, you’d never know you were family.” said their mother.

Gabriel got up and gave his little sister a hug, then went back to his seat as she sat down at the table and looked at you.

“Is this the girlfriend?” she asked. “Hi, I’m Marta, Gabriel’s sister.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” you said with a smile. She turned to Gabriel who had gone back to eating.

“She’s pretty Gabe, much too pretty for you.”

He set his fork down looking up, slightly annoyed.

“What is this? Why do you keep saying that? What does that even mean?” he said, Marta gave her mother a knowing look which she returned and he looked between them, waiting for a response he was never going to get.

“Marta, Y/N was telling me how she did choreography work for Rico Valdez on his music videos.” his mother said.

“No way! Is he as hot as he looks in all the videos?” you smiled and nodded. “Which video did you work on? Tell me it was ‘Love Slave’” asked Marta eyes wide as she leaned across the table toward you.

“Love Slave and Kiss me Softly” you answered which was immediately followed by excited shrieks from both women. 

“Oh my God, so wait you came up with the dances for those videos?” you nodded “and then you got to do them with him?” you nodded again amid more shrieks. “You're so lucky Y/N!” 

Gabriel looked at his sister.

“Aren’t you married, Marta?” 

“Shut up Gabe, I can have a celebrity crush if I want.”

“I wonder what Javier thinks about that.”

“Javier doesn’t care, so mmm.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Where is Javier? Where’s my niece and nephew?” 

“They’re all at Tio Juilan’s. You’ll see them tomorrow. Mia and Emil can’t wait. All last night it was ‘when is Uncle Gabriel coming?” I wish you wouldn’t spoil them like you do.” he smiled.

“Don’t get mad at me because they like me more than you.”

“Whatever, my babies love me. When you leave they’ll forget all about you.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Marta rolled her eyes and looked at you with a smile.

“So Y/N where are you from? Do you have any siblings? Can you relate to my inner pain?” asked Marta.

“I’m from Chicago and I’m an only child.” 

“Lucky,” said Marta. Gabriel kicked her under the table. “Ow!” She stood and smacked his arm. 

“You're your mother's only baby and you're all the way in Switzerland by yourself? How does she feel about that?” asked Gabriel’s mother.

“Um...she passed away six years ago.”

“Oh mija, I’m so sorry,” she said, grabbing your hand into hers stroking it, you shook your head with a smile.

“It's ok.” She looked at you, still holding your hand.

“It’s still fresh for you isn’t it? I can tell….It gets easier mija, believe me.” she reached over holding your cheek with a reassuring smile. His mother was such a warm person. The way she comforted you felt similar to being comforted by your own mother and your eyes swam with tears you didn’t let fall. She just smiled at you squeezing your hand. Gabriel watched the exchange, smiling to himself.

You all sat at the table and continued talking and eating until you felt like you were going to burst. Gabriel helped clean up while Marta took you into the living room to show you the display case you had seen in the living room when you came in.

It was covered with pictures of Gabriel chronicling his beginnings in the military, his time in the SEP, and his early days with Overwatch all the way up until recently. There were several framed newspaper clippings from the local papers detailing his heroism during the Omnic Crisis and several medals were on display amongst everything else. 

You knew some details about Gabriel’s military career, but not the full extent. He rarely talked about it. But here was the physical evidence of everything he had done and accomplished, given pride of place in his mother's home and you stood there for a long time looking at everything in awe. Eventually Gabriel came into the living room and pressed himself to your back, wrapping his arms around you as you studied a photo in your hands.

“I can’t get over how young you are in this one. You were just a baby.” You set the photo back down and ran your fingertips over some of the medals. “All this stuff is amazing.” You turned around and looked at him, coming up on your toes to peck his lips. “You’re amazing.” He smiled at you. 

You and Gabriel spent a couple more hours at his mother’s then made your way back to the hotel for the night. You laid in bed on his chest tucked under his arm talking about your visit that day.

“I love your mother. She’s so sweet.”

“See? I told you you had nothing to worry about.”

“You did...you were right.”

“I was what now? I didn’t quite hear you.” you rolled your eyes.

“I’m not saying it again,” he smiled.

“Oh you're not?”

“No, I’m not. You heard me the first time.”

“I don’t think I did. I’m a little hard of hearing on that side.”

“Shut up,” he chuckled and you both went silent for a bit.

“So who was that guy you all were talking about?”

“Rico Valdez, he’s a singer.” 

“And you came up with the dances for his music videos?”

“Yep.”

“So lets see these videos.” he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and handed it to you. You brought up one of the videos and turned the phone sideways and held it up so you both could watch. “You choreographed this? This is like softcore porn.”

“Your over-exaggerating a bit, don’t you think?”

“No. They’re practically dry humping on the screen Y/N.”

“They are not.”

“Wait, you danced with him like this?”

“I had to teach him the dance somehow Gabriel.”

“And his hands were all over you like that?” 

“It's part of the dance.” He took the phone from you and turned it off.

“I’ve seen enough.” he said cooly, setting it on the nightstand. You looked up at him, his whole demeanor shifted.

“Are you upset?” He said nothing. “Why are you upset Gabriel?”

“You know at first I didn’t understand why that guy you almost married would want you to stop dancing, but after seeing that, I get it now.”

“Excuse me?”

“Some other man with his hands all over you like that and it's all under the guise of “dancing". That would drive me fucking insane.” He paused. “Tell me the truth Y/N. Dancing with someone like that, there’s no way in hell one thing doesn’t lead to another...have you ever slept with any of the people you’ve worked with?”

“It’s happened once, early on in my career. I was starstruck and caught up in his celebrity so I didn’t think twice about it. Things got really messy, which is why after that, I never let it happen again.”

“Was it him?”

“Rico Valdez?” he nodded.

“No. Actually I wish more artists were like him, professional, respectful of my time, dedicated to the work. I've only worked with him twice, but if he ever called me to work with him again I wouldn’t hesitate.”

“Oh you wouldn't?" Gabriel said irritation in his voice. You smiled. 

"No I wouldn't…You are so jealous Gabe." you laughed. 

"You'd be jealous too if I was grinding on some other woman." 

You sat up and got on top of him, straddling him. 

"Well, lucky for you the only person I want to grind on is you." 

You slowly rocked your hips back and rolled them forward, grinding your center on his penis with a smirk on your face. He looked at you, a smile creeping to his.

"You're a nasty little girl," he said low as he slid his hands up your thighs to your hips, his fingers rubbing along the edge of your panties. You giggled. 

"You love it though."

"I do?" he whispered as you slowly rolled your hips again, grinding against him. "Mmmm" he hummed with hooded eyes. 

"You do." you whispered back. 

You began slowly sliding your hips back and snapping them forward as you began to dry hump Gabriel sliding your core over his growing length in his boxers as he gripped and caressed your thighs and ass pushing your panties over so he could feel each cheek with his palms as you looked in each other's eyes. 

You started to pant, soft moans leaving your mouth as the press of his dick against you along with the friction of your panties against your clit made you tingle inside. His hand left your thigh and slid under your shirt, up your stomach to your breast as he began to knead and squeeze, flicking the nipple with his thumb making you throb. 

You started rolling your hips faster, placing your hand over his on your breast. You leaned forward and placed the other hand under his neck using him to pull yourself forward, quickly sliding up and down his body as you continued to roll your hips, the urgency of your humping and moans intensifying as you chased the heat and friction between your legs, needing more.

"There you go baby, make yourself cum." Gabriel breathed. 

He watched you wildly rock your body against his, your hand pressing his to your breast, his other hand gripping your ass cheek tightly. He wanted so badly to touch your clit but he also wanted to see you hump yourself to orgasm. You were so sexy to him like this the way you rolled your body chasing release, your moans breathy and not too loud, your eyes closed, face screwed up in pleasure . He didn't think it was possible, but he might actually cum from this. 

Suddenly you shot up right, hands on his chest as you started rapidly rocking your hips back and forth, panting and moaning, in time with your movements your eyes closed. Soon you started to tremble and then your hips stuttered as you tensed with your orgasm. 

"Fuck!" you shouted as your hand shot down between your legs rubbing at your clit over your panties frantically as your hips began rolling slower and slower, your moans growing longer and longer, riding out your orgasm until you came to a stop. You opened your eyes leaning forward, your hands on either side of Gabriel's face as you kissed him. 

He quickly rolled you both onto your back, coming up on his knees, swiftly pulling your shirt up over your breasts as he released his length from his boxers and began to rapidly pump, squeezing your breast with one hand. Within several seconds he was shooting hot ribbons of cum onto your chest and stomach as he groaned through his orgasm. 

He sat back and breathed deeply. 

"Shit Y/N. That was hot as fuck." he smirked. 

"I do what I can." You smiled. 

"Wait here. I'll get you cleaned up."

He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up then came back with a washcloth to wipe up the mess he made on you. When he was finished he climbed back into bed with you, turning off the light as you snuggled into his side laying back on his chest. 

"Still feeling jealous?" you asked. 

"Not in the slightest."

"Mission accomplished."

He chuckled, pulling you to him as he kissed your forehead. You both laid there a while before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor siéntese - Please sit down  
> Yo puedo hacer eso - I can do that


	3. Chapter 3

You and Gabriel spent the next morning in a steaming bubble bath. You only had the shower at home, so you soaked together whenever you got the chance. You leaned back against Gabriel blowing at a mound of bubbles in your hand. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” you asked.

“We have the morning to ourselves, then we’ll head to my mother’s to help them setup for a cookout. All my family is coming so you’ll get to meet the whole crazy gang.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Later in the early afternoon, you were at Gabriel’s mother’s house helping out in the kitchen with his mother, Marta and a couple of his aunts. Gabriel was out in the backyard at the grill with his Tio Julian, beer in hand.

“Hey Y/N? What’s that on the back of your neck?” asked Marta. Your hair was up in a pony-tail so your neck was exposed. She came closer to you and touched the spot with her finger before exclaiming, “EWWW! IT'S A HICKEY! Hey Ma, come look at this hickey Gabriel put on Y/N.”

Every women in the room quickly made their way over and behind you to look at the hickey, speaking rapidly in spanish as they laughed and “ooo’d” and “aah’d”. You sat there, your head down, hands on your face, cheeks aflame, mortified. 

Gabriel came in through the back door, empty beer bottle in hand, noticing the activity behind you.

“What’s going on in here?” he asked. You looked up at him, glaring at him.

“Aren’t you a little old to be leaving hickies on your girlfriend?” said Marta. Realizing what all the commotion was about now, he looked at you with a smirk. He had done it on purpose when you were in the bath. You’d have to remember to kill him when you got back to the hotel.

Suddenly the front door opened and closed and you heard the patter of little feet coming toward the kitchen. Suddenly, a little boy and girl, probably no more than four, looking alike stopped in the entrance to the kitchen, their faces lighting up.

“UNCLE GABRIEL!!” they screamed running toward him. Gabriel bent down to the floor with a wide smile, arms outstretched as they crashed into him, one wrapping their arms around his neck the other around his waist. 

“I missed you Uncle Gabriel,” said the little girl.

“I missed you too princess Mia,” he replied, turning to kiss her cheek as she clung to him.

“Did you bring us something?” asked the little boy. Gabriel kissed the top of his head 

“I did Emil. I’ll show it to you later. Our secret.” Mia and Emil pulled back from him as he brought his finger to his mouth. They copied him.

“It better not be candy Gabriel! I’ve told you before, no candy!” yelled Marta.

A latino man, with dark features, who was Gabriel’s height came into the kitchen and snaked his arm behind Marta’s back and she turned to kiss him on the lips.

“Y/N, this is my husband Javier. Javi this Gabriel’s girlfriend, Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” you said.

“Look how pretty she is, Javi. Her looks are wasted on the likes of my stupid brother.”

Gabriel, finally able to stand after the twins let him go, made his way over to where Marta and Javier were standing. 

“Shut up Marta,” he retorted. 

He and Javier clapped hands together and embraced before releasing each other.

“How you been, man?” asked Javier.

“Can’t complain.”

“Well, I can see that,” said Javier, gesturing at you with his eyes, Gabriel smiled. They continued talking as they grabbed beers out the refrigerator and made their way out the back door. As they left, all the women got back to work preparing food for the cookout.

A few hours later and the cookout was well underway, everyone was eating, drinking, and talking as they sat at the tables setup in the beautiful backyard. The landscaping was just as fabulous as the front of the house with green grass surrounding the large patio area. Color was provided by the various flowers and floral shrubs that were planted around the yard. Over the patio was a wooden pergola strung with edison lights and the lighting continued along the fencing of the backyard. 

As the day went along you were introduced to several of Gabriel’s cousins, aunts, and uncles. They were welcoming to you and very happy to see Gabriel after not seeing him for so long. Gabriel’s extended family was huge and you had a hard time keeping track of the many new names and faces you met.

You sat at a table with Gabriel, his mother, and Marta when Mia came running up to Marta.

“Mommy, I want cake.”

“No cake today Mia.”

“Please mommy,” she whined.

“It’s a party Marta, let her have some cake.” said Gabriel.

“Are you gonna stay up with her tonight while she’s all hopped up on sugar? I think not. I’m the parent here, you mind your business.”

Gabriel had been working on his own piece of cake and he had a good amount left on his plate.

“Come here Mia,” he called to her and she came over by his chair. He lifted her into his lap and fed her a forkful of his cake.

“Damn it Gabriel!,” yelled Marta as she slammed her fist on the table.

“Awww mommy said a swear,” sing-songed Mia covering her mouth with her hands. 

He was about to feed her another forkful when Marta shot up out her chair, making her way over to where he was seated. He got out his chair lifting Mia as he quickly stood, picking up the plate and fork, handing it to her. 

“Keep eating baby,” he said as he turned and started to speed walk away with her, Marta running behind him to keep up.

“Put my child down, Gabriel!” she yelled trying to catch him as he made sharp turns, zig-zagging around the yard to evade her, all the while Mia was leaned over his shoulder stuffing her face with the rest of the cake.

You and Gabriel’s mother watched them, laughing. 

“Are they always like that?” you asked her.

“They've always been close. They have their moments from time to time, but seem to find their way through it. He’s always been very protective of her. It took him a long time to warm up to Javier and his reluctance caused a rift between them, but once he did, it's like they picked up right where they left off and the twins seemed to only bring them closer….but this, I have no explanation for this.”

You laughed as you both continued to watch them. At some point he had put Mia down and Marta had jumped on his back, her legs wrapped around him, feet linked as one arm wrapped tightly around his throat and the other covered his eyes as he stumbled around, moving side to side, struggling to get her off him. 

“Get off me Marta!”

“I said NO CAKE!”

The sun was starting to go down and you realized you hadn’t seen Gabriel for a while. You saw some of his younger male cousins walk toward the gate that led to the front of the house. Being the curious person you are, you decided to be nosy and follow them. As you got on the other side of the gate you started to smell cigar smoke. You walked along the side of the house until you got to the garage in front, hearing men laughing and talking. You walked to the front of the garage and saw Gabriel, Javier, Tio Juilan, and a group of Gabriel's male cousins, each one slightly older or younger than Gabriel, all sitting around in the garage laughing and talking as they drank and smoked cigars. The boys you had followed had gone into the garage and found places to sit in the back listening to the conversation. 

Not wanting to interrupt “guy time” you turned to go back the way you came, but Gabriel called out to you.

“Y/N, come here,” he said waving you over.

You walked into the garage over to where he was sitting, cigar between his fingers and he had you sit on his leg as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Have you met all these guys yet?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure,” you said. He started to your immediate left pointing.

“This Eduardo, we call him Ed.” 

“Big Ed,” said one of his cousins to your right.

“That’s Jaime, Steve or Estaban depending on the mood you catch him in, that's Juan, and Miguel and you’ve already met Javier and Tio Julian. Guys, this is my girl, Y/N.

“Hi.” you said with a smile and a wave they all greeted you back.

“These guys are responsible for about 95% of all the trouble I used to get into when I was younger,” said Gabriel.

“Us?!” said Jaime, “This guy used to get us into the wildest situations.”

“Remember the road trip to Vegas?” said Steve.

“The fucking clown car to hell!” they all said in unison bursting out in laughter. You looked around smiling at them.

“Gabriel was out of control when we were younger then he joined the military and got all straight-laced and disciplined. I see one thing hasn’t changed though.” said Miguel.

“Yeah and what’s that?” said Gabriel

“You're still the Latin Casanova.” said Ed.

“Ah not this again.” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes

“Gabe used to always get the prettiest girls. Like the girls that were so pretty you were afraid to talk to them. Guaranteed by the time you worked up the courage, Gabe had already gotten their number or secured a date for the weekend,” explained Juan.

“The Latin Casanova strikes again,” said Jaime. “Remember that time he stole Steve's girlfriend.”

“He didn’t steal my girlfriend. I was already done with her, he was picking up my leftovers.”

“Look, he’s still mad about it after all these years, still tryna save face,” said Jaime as they all laughed. 

Gabriel took a drawl from his cigar and blew the smoke out. There was a lot of it and you fanned at it to clear some of the air.

“The smoke bother you?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” you smiled.

“I’m fine Gabriel.”

“She’s fine Gabriel,” said Ed. “Little cigar smoke never hurt anybody, right sweetie?” he said, reaching out to grab your chin stroking it with his thumb as he smiled looking you in your eyes. Gabriel smacked his hand away looking at his cousin with a scowl and his cousin laughed.

“I’m joking bro, God! Nobody touch Gabriel’s girl or he’ll shank us all. If she falls just let her hit the ground,” he laughed, smoke coming out his mouth in your direction. Gabriel sat up fanning at it to keep it from you.

“I’ve been around cigar smoke before, it's fine.” you said laughter in your voice.

“When have you been around cigar smoke?” he asked.

“I’ve smoked cigars before, it's not that big of a deal.”

“Ah Y/N isn’t as innocent as she looks,” Steve said. “I wanna see. Gabriel, give her your cigar.” He shook his head.

“No. I’m not gonna let her smoke one of these.”

“Afraid she’s gonna burn her virgin lungs?” Miguel said with a laugh.

You rolled your eyes and reached over, taking the cigar out of Gabriel's hand. You held it to your mouth and took a deep drawl as the room went silent. You then began to blow a series of smoke rings into the air.

“OOOH!!!” his cousins yelled in excitement as Gabriel watched you in surprise.

“Your girl’s got skills,” said Ed

“Look at his face, he had no idea.” laughed Juan.

“I’m going back.” you said with a smile as you got up and gave Gabriel back his cigar. He looked at you like you had three heads “It was nice to meet you all.” 

As you walked out of the garage his cousins burst into raucous laughter and conversation, teasing Gabriel. You laughed to yourself as you left.

Later on you were talking with Marta and Javier as you all watched Gabriel play with his niece and nephew, picking them up and swinging and tossing them around, letting them use him like a jungle gym, while they shrieked with laughter. 

“Makes you think, doesn't it?” asked Marta, “He’s so good with them. I always ask when he’s going to settle down and have some kids of his own. But honestly I think he gets more of a kick out of spoiling other people’s children and leaving their parents to clean up the aftermath.” 

You laughed as Gabriel's mother came over and sat down at the table. You all started talking when Marta got up, placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek, and walked over to Gabriel.

“Ok, Ok let's give Uncle Gabriel a break,” she said, she put a hand on his shoulder, “Can we talk for a sec?” He nodded and set Emil down as both kids started to whine. 

“I’ll be back,” he said. 

He walked into the house with Marta and followed her into the living room where it was quiet, taking a seat on the couch as she stood. They remained silent for a second but he knew what this conversation was about. He sighed.

“What’s wrong with her?” he asked.

“They don’t know yet. They started running tests last week. It’s been going on for some months now, she’s weaker, she barely eats if at all sometimes” He looked down thinking to himself.

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

“Oh come on Gabe, you know why.” Marta said annoyance in her voice. “She doesn’t want to distract her precious son from his important work. God forbid you spare a second to worry about any of us”

“Stop Marta, don’t be like that”

“No! I’m here everyday and where are you!? Off saving the world, off being the big hero! Why don’t you just admit you care more about them then you do about us!” Marta yelled.

Gabe raised his voice, “You know that all I’ve ever wanted to do was to keep you all safe.”

“Keep us safe!? Who asked you to do that Gabriel?! Who made that your responsibility?! Why can’t you keep us safe here?! We need you here!”

“You know I do everything I can-” She cut him off.

“Sending money is not the same as you being here Gabriel! Phone calls and video chat are not the same as you being here!” She sighed, deflating as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, then looked up at him. “Look, I don’t want to fight with you...not now.” Her voice cracked as tears started to fall down her face. Gabriel got up and hugged her. She hugged him back.

“I'm scared Gabe. We could lose her”

“We’re not gonna lose her. At least not anytime soon,” he said rubbing her back.

“You need to start coming home more often...bring Y/N with you. I like her and I like her for you.”

“Well I’ve never been accused of having bad taste” She released herself from his embrace wiping her face laughing. He smiled.

“Oh my God Gabe. You are so corny. Shut up,” she said as she shoved his chest.

When they came back outside they found you and Tio Julian dancing salsa as everyone watched clapping and cheering you on. As the song ended he kissed your hand.

“Thank you for allowing an old man to feel young again”

“My absolute pleasure” you said.

As Marta and Gabriel watched she elbowed him in the side.

“Go get her before Tio Julian tries to run off with her.” 

Gabriel walked up behind you and snaked his arm around your waist kissing your temple as he held you.

“Having a good time?” he asked. You nodded smiling.

“Hold on to this one nephew. She’s special. I can tell in how she dances” Tio Julian said smiling at you both.

“I will Tio Julian” Gabriel said as he wrapped his other arm around you.

The party went on for a few more hours until everyone started to say their goodbyes and make their way home. You and Gabriel stayed behind to help clean up.

When the washing up was all done you went to find him and heard him talking in one of the bedrooms. You found him in the twin's room and leaned against the doorframe as you watched.

“Do you have to leave Uncle Gabriel?” whined Emil

“Yeah I do buddy, but I’ll be back sooner than you know it”

“You promise?” asked Mia

“Absolutely. Now come here” The twins stood up on the bed moving over to Gabriel and wrapping their arms around him. “Big hug” he said as he squeezed them with both arms. “Be good for your mother, yeah? And don’t give your abuelita a hard time, promise?”

“We promise” they said in unison. You smiled at how cute they were. The twins released Gabriel looking at him.

“Almost forgot,” he said, pulling out two big chocolate bars. The twins' faces lit up. “Don’t let your mother find out.” They nodded as he handed one to each of them. He kissed them both on the forehead then got up from the bed. “Love you both.”

“Love you too Uncle Gabriel”. 

As Gabriel walked out of the room he pressed a kiss to your lips as he took your hand to lead you back out into the living room. Marta and Gabriel’s mother made their way to the living room to start saying their goodbyes.

Gabriel bent down to kiss his mother's cheeks as she held his, “My Gabriel don’t stay gone for so long mijo.”

“I won’t” he said

“And bring Y/N back. I like her” He smiled.

“I will. Take care of yourself màama. I love you”

“I love you too my son” she kissed his cheeks then let him go to turn to you taking your cheeks.

“Mija, come back anytime.”

“Thank you so much for opening up your home to me”

“Di nada mija, you’re family now.” She gave you a hug and kissed your cheek. You hugged her back.

Gabriel hugged his sister, “Don’t be a stranger” she said

“I won’t. I’ll call you when we get back, ok”. They broke their embrace then Marta hugged you.

“Let me know if he gives you any trouble. He might scare those people at Overwatch, but he doesn’t scare me”.

“Whatever Marta” He said, shaking his head.

When you and Gabriel got back to the hotel, you drew another bubble bath and got in together to soak and talk.

“...When you put that cigar in your mouth it blew my mind. What the hell are you doing smoking?” he said.

“The same thing as you. I don’t see why it's such a big deal. You don’t complain when Jesse smokes.”

“Jesse is too far gone to be saved.”

“You worry too much, Gabriel. It's not like I’m going to start chain smoking tomorrow.”

“I don’t know, you tend to go from one extreme to the next.” you rolled your eyes.

“Whatever”

The two of you went silent as you leaned against him, your hand in his as you played with each other's fingers.

“I’m glad you brought me here. I enjoyed meeting your family….kinda makes me jealous.”

“Why is that?” 

“Because, I’m an orphan. My parents are dead and I don’t really have any extended family.”

“Well you’ve got family now. You heard my mother, mija this and mija that, she's all but adopted you.” you smiled. “Pretty soon she’ll be back on me about grandkids. Marta sort of saved me from that when she had the twins but now that you're in the picture it won't be long until baby fever sets in again.”

You went silent and he noticed a shift in your mood. 

“Does she know...did you tell her I can’t have kids?” he sighed.

“No. I mean we’re only six months in, should we really be thinking about all that right now?”

“Well, no, but what happens when we get to that point? I mean do you even want kids?” 

“Honestly, I haven’t really thought about it. Don’t get me wrong, I love kids, but having some of my own...I just never saw how they fit in with my lifestyle. I know it's possible, plenty of people at Overwatch have children, I just don’t know if it’ll work for me....what about you?”

“What about me? I’m infertile Gabriel, things have pretty much been decided for me already.” 

“That’s not true. There’s always adoption.”

“Do you know how difficult it is to adopt? How much money it costs? Why would anyone go through that kind of trouble and expense for…?” You went silent. 

He sat up so you were both sitting up right and wrapped his arms around your front pulling you closer to him as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Finish your thought.” You continued to sit silent. He kissed your cheek. “Y/N.” You sighed trying to hold back tears.

“Why would anyone go through that kind of trouble for me? I’m not worth all that.”

“Baby, what makes you think that? If being a mother would make you happy, you’re worth any and every hoop that has to be jumped through to make that happen for you.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re even with me. I’m damaged goods Gabriel.”

“No Y/N, stop...I’m not gonna sit here and let you talk about yourself like that. Nothing about you, nothing that truly matters in the grand scheme of things is damaged goods. So the baby making parts of you may not work so great, none of that takes away from the wonderful person you are. You have everything you need to be a great mother someday and any child, biological or not, would be lucky to have you for a mom.” 

You smiled a bit.

“Have you always been self-conscious about this?” he asked. You nodded. 

“People aren’t as kind as you are about it...especially other women.”

“Well I need you to know it changes nothing for me. I love you Y/N. I love everything about you and I don’t want you to let this make you doubt yourself.” He placed a series of kisses on your neck. “No more talking bad about the woman I love, that’s an order Y/N.” 

You smiled and leaned against him more sitting in silence for a bit as he intermittently placed kisses on your shoulder, cheek, and neck, his arms still around you. He took a deep breath. 

“Marta says my mother’s not doing too well. They don’t know what’s wrong yet.” You grabbed his arms around you and squeezed leaning your head against his.

“I’m sorry to hear that baby.” he sighed.

“I hope it's nothing serious.”

“I do too.”

“She wants me to come back out here when they get a final diagnosis….Whatever happens, I want you there with me. Will you come back out here with me?”

“Of course, Gabriel.” 

He pressed his forehead to your shoulder and kissed your back.

“You worried?”

You felt him nod against your shoulder.

“It’ll be ok.” 

“I hope so.” 

Gabriel’s demeanor was solemn as he thought about his mother and he spent the rest of the night wordlessly clinging to you as you stroked, kissed and held him, comforting him until you both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was right back to business as usual when you and Gabriel got back from your trip to LA. Gabriel was checking his holopad before training that morning and a name on the roll call stuck out to him. Jessica Young. Jessica was the daughter of one of the civilian bureaucrats at Overwatch and from what he had heard through rumors, she was trouble. So much so that she had been shuffled from one Overwatch base to the next.

“Guess it's our turn to deal with her,” he thought.

He hoped she wasn’t stupid enough to get into any trouble here at HQ where her father worked but he was used to common sense not being common among the recruits.

That morning he dismissed everyone to run laps, instructing them to go around an area where some construction work was being done on the usual path. Within five minutes of sending the recruits off to run, someone was calling for help from the construction area. Lo and behold, it was Jessica.

“I think I sprained my ankle,” she cried, “Help me Commander!

“What the hell are you doing over here in the first place? Did you not hear me tell everyone to go around this area? You think you're exempt from following my instructions?”

“It hurts Commander Reyes!” 

Gabriel huffed a breath rolling his eyes. He bent down and scooped her up and she immediately threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his chest. It made him uncomfortable. He walked out of the construction area and called Jesse over and he dropped her into his arms.

“Make sure she gets to med-wing,” he said.

“What?! You're just gonna pass me off to this...this...Why can’t you take me Commander?” she exclaimed.

“I don’t know if you’ve looked around but this is combat training and I have other recruits to worry about. I’m not dropping everything for a sprain, especially one caused by your inability to follow simple directions.”

“I heard you have a girlfriend here. If I was her, you’d drop everything,” she retorted.

He glared at her. 

“I’m just saying Commander.”

“Well say less. McCree, get her out of here.”

“Yessir.” Jessie turned with Jessica in his arms and began to make the walk to the doors to go inside. He was quiet at first but as he walked he began to speak.

“I don’t know what you’re anglin’ at missy, but you're barkin’ up the wrong tree”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Sure ya do. You want Jefe to take a likin’ to ya. Problem is he’s already got eyes for someone else and to next her, you don’t stand a snowball's chance in hell.”

“Yeah well we’ll see.”

Jesse crossed the threshold of the entrance and Jessica suddenly hopped out of his arms. 

“Get your hands off me, ranch hand.” She stomped off down the hall as Jesse chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“That one’s got a few screws loose.”

It seemed that as soon as Jessica got to Overwatch she was determined to get Gabriel to notice her and she went out of her way to get extra attention from him, however, most of her tactics were disruptive and irritated Gabriel to no end. You and the rest of the recruits got a firsthand view of some of her antics during combat training. Injuries out of nowhere, fainting spells whenever he walked past her, requests for additional instruction and demonstration after thorough instruction had already been given, asking questions with obvious answers just to keep him talking to her. You chalked it all up to a simple crush and found it funny, maybe even a little cute. Gabriel, on the other hand, chalked it up to her being an obnoxious trouble maker and his patience was starting to wear thin. 

Jessica knew that Gabriel had a girlfriend at Overwatch but she had no interest in finding out who specifically that was. What was the point, she thought. She’d be irrelevant when Jessica took her place, but she ended up finding out about you anyways.

One day after training, she doubled back to the weapons range after everyone left hoping to catch Gabriel alone. You had stayed behind like you often did to talk and had somehow ended up pinned against the doors of one of weapons lockers, one of Gabriel’s hands holding both of yours above your head pressed to the doors, the other holding your cheek as he claimed your lips in a heated kiss. 

“Hey Comman-” started Jessica as she pushed the doors to the entrance open, coming in quickly, “-der?” she paused, her stomach dropping a bit, as she watched Gabriel kiss the breath out of you. You had heard her come in and your eyes shot open, trying to pull your hands away from him. You turned your head breaking the kiss.

“We have an audience,” you breathed low.

Gabriel turned around to see Jessica standing there, making no move to let you go.

“What do you want?”

“I-I wanted to ask you something,” she said. 

While his attention was directed to her you pulled your hands free and slid to the side off the doors. He looked at you.

“I got classes. I’ll see you later, “ you said as you made your way to the doors, Jessica’s gaze following you as you left. When the door closed behind you she looked at Gabriel.

“So do you kiss all the recruits like that or just certain ones?” she asked.

“She’s not a recruit.”

“What? Then why is she in training with us?”

“Because it's mandatory for her to work here.”

“Wait, so she’s your girlfriend? Her?!” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Jessica, you said you had something to ask me, now out with it.”

“I...I forgot what I was gonna ask.” 

Gabriel took an aggravated breath.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked her and she nodded, “Are you on some kind of medication or something?”

“Medication?”

“For some kind of behavioral or mental disorder?”

“No, why would you ask me that?”

“Because I figured it would explain your behavior over these past several days, but now I see you just aren’t taking this seriously. This isn’t a game Jessica. You may have gotten away with the crap you pull at the other bases, but you're at HQ now, on my time, and if you think I’ll tolerate you bullshitting around on my time you're sorely mistaken. I’m telling you right now to cut the crap. You show up here tomorrow, you leave your shenanigans at the door, you got me?"

"Yes sir," she said.

“Good,” he walked to the door and left.

While Gabriel was busy dealing with Jessica you were about to be busy in your own way. When you got back from LA the manager of a recording artist called wanting to hire you to work on their tour. You let them know that you no longer did tours, your commitment now lying with Overwatch, but they didn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer. You had an idea for a compromise that might work and let them know you’d hash it out on your end first and give them a call back.

That night you talked to Jack about it as you ate dinner together. Gabriel hadn’t come home yet.

“So they want me to choreograph their tour and, of course, I told them I don’t do tours anymore but I thought maybe they could come here, rent out a rehearsal space, and I could work with them in the evenings when I’m done with all my classes. Is that ok?”

“Sounds ok to me as long as it doesn’t interfere with your classes at Overwatch.”

Gabriel came through the door, removing his shoes as you and Jack continued your conversation.

“So that wouldn’t be considered a conflict of interest or anything.” you asked.

“I don’t think so. It's on your free time. What you do on your free time is your business Y/N.”

Gabriel came over to where you were sitting at the island and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You kissed him back.

“What are we talking about? What are you about to do on your free time?” 

You got out your seat and picked up your empty plate walking around to the kitchen to set it in the sink. 

“I’ve been offered a choreography job.”

Gabriel sat where you had been sitting and you pulled a clean plate out of the cabinet and started loading it up with rice, beef stir fry and an egg roll, all of which you had made.

“Is that so?” he said. You turned and set the plate down in front of him with a fork.

“Mmm hmm choreographing for a tour.” You turned and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

“I thought you didn’t do tours anymore Y/N?” said Gabriel before bringing a forkful of food to his mouth. You brought the beer to the island and pulled the bottle opener out the drawer and opened the bottle. Then set it down next to his plate.

“Well that’s what I was talking to Jack about. I thought maybe they could come here, rent a space to rehearse in and I can work with them in the evening after my last classes wrap up. Then it won’t interfere with anything I’m doing at Overwatch.”

“That sounds like a busy day. You sure you're gonna have the energy to keep everything up? Combat training, your classes, and this?” he asked before taking a drink of beer.

“I think, I’ll be ok. Training with you has given me more stamina, remember.”

“Yeah, I remember. Still sounds like a lot to do though.” He kept eating as a thought crossed his mind. “Who are you going to be working with?”

You took a deep breath as you realized he wasn’t going to be happy with your answer.

“Craig Michaels,” you said softly. Gabriel’s head snapped up to look at you.

“The guy you slept with?”

“You slept with Craig Michaels? Why don’t I know about this?” asked Jack, looking at you in surprise. He had been sitting at the island this whole time silently finishing his meal.

“It happened years and years ago. I was just getting started in the industry and I was naive and stupid. It wasn’t one of my proudest moments.”

“Is it too late to turn it down?” asked Gabriel.

“Turn it down? Why would I do that?”

“Why do you want to work with some guy you had a fling with? You two are gonna be “dancing”, right?” He made quotes with his fingers.

“What is “dancing” Gabriel?” you said imitating him. “What does that mean?”

“You know what it means. Your gonna go out here and simulate sex with another man but its all ok because its “dancing.”” He shook his head. “I want you to turn it down, Y/N. It won’t kill you to sit this one out.” Now you were annoyed.

“What is your issue Gabriel? That I’ll be working with a man or that I’ll be working with Craig Micheals.”

“All of it is an issue Y/N. I don’t like one part of it”

“Well what you like isn’t a factor, is it? This is my career, I’m not gonna make decisions based on what you do and don’t like. If I asked that of you I’d never hear the end of it.”

“She has a point,” said Jack

“Out of respect for me as your man, you shouldn’t want to do something that makes me so uncomfortable.”

“Out of respect for you as my man, I’m telling you about this to keep you in the loop. What I’m not doing is asking for your permission. I’m doing this Gabriel and if you feel uncomfortable that’s your problem to sort out, not mine.” you snapped.

You turned and left the kitchen and went into the bedroom slamming the door.

Gabriel took a deep breath and blew it out.

“She has a point? Is that the only thing you had to contribute?” asked Gabriel, turning to Jack in frustration.

“She had a valid point, I just pointed it out.” 

“Why weren’t you pointing out any of my valid points?”

“Cause none of your points were valid. You're jealous of Craig Michaels cause Y/N slept with him and now you're trying to use your jealousy to control her. I’m not backing you up on that.”

Gabriel sighed.

“This shit drives me crazy Jack. I don’t want her out there rubbing up on another man letting him touch her, hell, teaching him how to touch her.”

“Well you knew she was a dancer when you met her. Did you think she was just gonna stop when you started dating?”

“No,” he sighed again. “I hate feeling like this and the last thing I want to do is control her or try to take away something she loves so much. I’m gonna have to find a way to be ok with this.”

“Well good luck with that. Have you seen Craig Michaels? That’s one good looking man. I’d think something was wrong with her if she didn't’ sleep with him,”

“You're not helping Jack.”

“You're right. Sorry.” Jack chuckled to himself.

Gabriel continued eating, elbow on the island head in his hand, sulking, thinking to himself.

“You’ve slept on the couch before, was it comfortable?” he asked Jack.

“Thinking about putting yourself in the doghouse?” laughed Jack.

“It's better than going in that room and dealing with her attitude. I hate pissing her off, She’s so difficult to deal with when she's like that.”

“But that’s why you love her.”

“Yeah, apparently I’m a glutton for punishment.”

When Gabriel came into the bedroom you were already in bed laying on your side, back turned away from the door. At first he was relieved, thinking he was off the hook, at least for tonight, but he could tell by the way you were breathing that you were still awake. He undressed and got into bed laying on his back. 

“Y/N.”

“Mmm”

“You can go ahead and take the job.”

“Oh I can? Thanks dad.” he closed his eyes and sighed.

“That's not how I meant it.”

“Then how do you mean it Gabriel? Because you still seem to be under the impression that I need you to sign off on this and I don’t.”

“I know that Y/N, but-”

“But what? You don’t trust me?.”

“I do trust you. It's them I don’t trust, the other men. You don’t see the way they look at you Y/N.”

“I don’t care about how they look at me. The only man I’m worried about is you.” 

You turned over and scoot close to him, swinging your leg over him to get on top of him. 

“Have I ever given you a reason to think I would be disloyal to you?” you asked.

“No.”

“When I told you I only wanted to give myself to you, I meant that. I still do. But every time you get jealous like this it makes me think you don’t believe me, that you don’t trust me.” You grabbed his hands and intertwined your fingers. “I’d never lie to you Gabriel and I’d never betray you. You don’t have to worry about those other men, because I’m yours Gabriel. Completely. I’m yours.”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around you and you grabbed his cheeks and kissed his mouth.

“I love you,” you said against his mouth.

“Ditto,” he said. You smiled and started running your hands over the back of his head and in his hair, caressing him.

“You have me Gabriel, I’m yours,” you whispered. 

“Your mine?” he whispered, reaching between you releasing his stiff rod.

“I’m yours,” you breathed. He pulled your panties to the side and you lifted up some as he guided himself to your entrance.

“Say it again.”

“I’m...” You moaned softly as he pushed inside you. One of his hands pressed on your lower back pushing you to him the other grabbed the front of your tank top, pulling it down below your breasts. He leaned down pressing kisses to your chest before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. He held your back as you moaned softly and arched upward pressing your chest into his face. He sucked and licked at your nipple before switching to the other side to do the same.

“Tell me Y/N,” he bit your nipple and you gasped.

“I’m yours,” you moaned. 

He pressed kisses down your sternum and the top of your torso each one sending electricity to your core where you and him remained connected, throbbing around him, needing to feel more of him. He held onto you as he turned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed so he could plant his feet on the floor. You grabbed his face on either side and kissed him slowly as you began to come up on your knees and back down setting a slow pace as you rose and fell on his length moaning into his mouth as he began to thrust up into you matching your movements so you moved in tandem.

You kissed sloppily as you started to speed up, his hands gripping and grabbing your ass before running his hand up your back and into your hair, closing his fist, tugging your head back as he began to rapidly thrust up into you, bouncing you wildly on his dick.

“Tell me your mine.” he breathed.

“I’m yours, oh God, I’m yours.” you moaned loudly.

“This pussy is mine?” he panted. “Tell me!” he shouted, yanking your head back more.

“It’s yours! It's yours!”

“Tell me you won’t give my love away.”

“Never,” you breathed 

He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you as he stood turning you both around, laying you on the bed on your back. He lifted your hips so you arched off the bed, your head and shoulder blades the only parts of you in contact with the mattress. His grip on your hips was bruising as he pistoned in and out of you yanking you to him as you moaned loudly, gripping the edge of the bed tightly as he hit deep within you over and over again. 

“Gabriel, baby yes, just like that baby.” you moaned.

He could feel you pulsing around him signaling your impending orgasm.

“Mine….You're mine Y/N….Your body, your heart, everything...You belong to me, you hear me, you're mine.”

“I’m yours.” you breathed.

“You're mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for me.” 

You immediately started to tense and shake, moaning with your mouth closed as Gabriel continued to pump into you, your insides gripping and pulsing around him.

“Shit you feel so good.” He groaned, throwing his head back as he succumbed to his own orgasm, filling you with his warm seed, hips still pumping into you, his pace slowing as he tensed and trembled before coming to a stop. After several minutes, he pulled out of you slowly and lowered your hips to the bed. You pulled your legs into your chest and rolled to your side. 

He laid across the bed behind you and pulled you to him curling around you as he wrapped his arm under your knees, kissing the back of your neck and shoulder. You laid there for a long time listening to each other breathe. 

"I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?" he asked. 

"I know."

"Do what makes you happy, I'll figure my shit out in the meantime."

You turned to him and touched his cheek, looking at him fondly. 

"Thank you baby," 

He pressed his lips to yours and you kissed slowly. As you kissed, he pressed his fingers into your panties and between your legs, rubbing slowly at your clit. You gasped against his mouth. 

"Keep kissing me." He whispered. You pressed your lips back to his whimpering as he worked your sensitive nub. You caressed the side of his face pressing your tongues into each other's mouths as you rocked your hips against his fingers which had increased the speed of their rubbing. He snaked his arm under you and swiftly pulled you to him, his lips still pressed to yours kissing you as he stopped his rubbing to pull your panties down some before getting back to work. 

You hummed, and moaned, panting through your nose. 

"Gabriel, I'm gonna cum baby." you whispered against his mouth. 

"Look at me, keep your eyes on me," 

You looked at him in his eyes. 

"I'm yours too baby, you hear me, I'm yours," he breathed. 

"Oh my God. Gabriel, I'm coming, I'm coming baby," 

He held you close, rapidly pumping his fingers as you trembled against him, eyes rolling back and fluttering as you fought not to close them as waves of pleasure rippled over your body. 

He kissed you sweetly as you began to calm a minute or two later then pressed his forehead to yours. 

"Did you hear me Y/N? I belong to you and I'll never give your love away. I swear it." he whispered. 

You nodded, barely able to keep your eyes open now. You snuggled into his chest. 

"I love you," you whispered before drifting off. 

He kissed the top of your head. 

"I love you too."

A couple hours later Gabriel got up, lifted you, and tucked you into bed. He left the room to get something to drink. Jack was standing in front of the fridge with the door open, drinking out of a dark glass bottle, contemplating what he wanted for a late night snack. Gabriel got a glass and poured water in it from the facet and took a sip before he spoke.

“Is that Y/N’s fermented crap?”

“It's called kombucha and it's actually pretty good once you get past the vinegar taste” Gabriel shook his head taking another sip from his glass.

“That’s the third one I’ve seen you with. She’s gonna kill you.”

“She’s still got one left.” 

“She’s gonna kill you.”

Jack looked at Gabriel “Tell her it was you. Take one for the team.”

“Hell no! I just got back on her good side.” He took another sip. “What do you do with the empties?”

“I take ‘em to Overwatch and throw them away there.” Gabriel shook his head.

“She’s gonna kill you.” Gabriel set his glass in the sink, “Good luck.” He turned and went back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Overwatch Bureaucracy. I can't for the life of me come up with a better name for them, but they're like the oversight and administrative arm of Overwatch for the purposes of this AU. They're a bunch of high paid civilians sticking their noses where they don't belong, if you asked Gabe about it. They let Jack run things as he sees fit but he's ultimately answerable to them and if they ever need to get involved, from a legal standpoint or otherwise as you saw in Caretaker, they have final say in what happens. They're tight with the purse strings but also like to live lavishly off the hog. You'll see more elements from 'the bureaucracy" appear in later stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica seemed to take what Gabriel had said to heart and had cut out her antics during combat training. However, Gabriel had taken over a strategy and tactics class while its original instructor was on leave and it was here where Jessica decided to act out instead.

Gabriel had been going over a combat scenario and Jessica had been contradicting him every step of the way, most of her input either inefficient or incorrect and the sound of her voice was starting to make his eyebrow twitch. He was right on the edge of his patience and she had yet again over-talked him to express another one of her obnoxious opinions. Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes in irritation as he paced the front of the training room.

"Does someone want to explain the problem with what Jessica just suggested."

Tony happened to be in this class and his hand shot up.

"Go ahead," said Gabriel, acknowledging him with a glance.

"It's a waste of ammo sir. It's like shooting into a void and getting no result."

Jessica giggled.

"Kind of like you and your girlfriend." she laughed.

Everyone looked at her, not understanding her joke, but Gabriel understood completely and he stopped his pacing and glared at her.

"Get out. Go stand in the hall." he said cooly

"I was just joking,"

"I said, GET OUT, NOW!" he yelled.

She shot up from her seat and quickly left the room. He took a deep breath and continued on with the class. When the last recruit left at the end of class he called Jessica back in.

"Get in here Jessica!"

She peaked around the door then made her way in fidgeting with her hands.

"Tell me the truth, if I check the access logs for Y/N's medical records am I going to find your father's credentials were used to access them?"

"How would I know?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know, I don’t know what kind of la la land you think your living in but you better snap the fuck out of it real quick. As of today, I’m done with all your bullshit. You either straighten up your act or I’ll have ass shipped out of here, I don’t give a fuck who your daddy is and if I ever find out you're going around divulging details from anyone's medical records I'll make it my personal mission to see he’s removed from his position and that you're tossed out the door with him….You mind your fucking business, do I make myself clear?"

"But I didn't do-"

"I SAID…!" Jessica quickly went quiet and he let the silence linger a few seconds. "...Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Later that day you had your girls only dance class. You noticed Jessica had taken up a post in the back to observe. When the class was over she came up to you.

“It’s Y/N, right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” you answered with a nod. “I noticed you observing the class. So what do you think? Think you might make this a regular thing?”

“I’m not sure. The dancing seems a little...inappropriate?” You smiled.

“Well I can definitely see how one would think that, but that’s also why I offer alternative movements, as you saw, so everyone can dance within their comfort zone and ability.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “If you say so…By the way, I heard your dating Commander Reyes, is that true?”

“Yes, we’re dating.” She looked you up and down.

“Interesting.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Just wondering what he would see in a skank like you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh I think you heard what I said. You know what, I don’t think this class is for me. I’ll check out some of your other classes. Later,” she turned and left the room throwing up a peace sign.

“Wow.” you said to yourself.

Once again, the dressing down Gabriel gave Jessica seemed to have the desired effect, as far as he knew, and as the days passed, she stopped all her acting up, which allowed space for him to get to know her a little better and he found that when she wasn’t being a little shit she wasn’t a half bad kid, just really lacking in proper guidance. She seemed to shine most in the strategy and tactics class, coming up with out of the box ideas. Gabriel was slightly impressed and baffled as to why she would go about covering up how sharp she was with such obnoxious behavior. He was glad for the sake of his nerves to see her turning a page and acting right for once but unbeknownst to him as her behavior with him improved her behavior toward you seemed to get worse. 

It started out small, cutting her eyes at you, giving you mean looks when she’d pass you in the hall. You weren’t a stranger to cold stares from the young women at Overwatch who were jealous of your relationship with Gabriel. It was something you got used to and just brushed off, so her looks really didn’t bother you. It was what came after that, that started getting to you.

One day you were in the mess hall sitting by yourself enjoying your lunch. You were about to bring a forkful of food to your mouth when a plastic bowl of salad came hurling toward your head. You quickly ducked and it missed you, hitting the wall behind you instead. You sat up right looking around to see who had thrown it when you heard laughter coming from a table ahead of you. Jessica and a bunch of other recruits were looking back at you as they laughed hysterically. You made eye contact with her and she shrugged her shoulders and smirked as she looked back at you.

A couple days later, she purposely bumped you as you passed her in the hall.

“Excuse you,” you said, annoyance in your voice. She kept on walking. You turned “Did nobody teach you manners?”

She stopped and turned to look at you.

“They did, I just use them with people I actually respect and you’re not one of them.”

“What’s your problem Jessica? What the hell did I ever do to you?”

She stepped toward you.

“Honestly, my issue with you is that you don’t know your place.”

“My place? In relation to what?”

“Commander Reyes.” You rolled your eyes. “You don’t deserve him.”

“And I assume you do?”

“This isn’t about me.” You laughed a bit.

“I bet it’s not. You know, I’m not holding a gun to his head. He’s free to be with whomever he wants to and if you and the rest of the little members of the “Commander Reyes fan club” think you have a shot, by all means, knock yourself out, be with him.” You turned from her and began to walk away, then stopped to turn back, “If he’ll have you.” You turned and kept walking away.

The following day Gabriel had wrapped up class and was cleaning off the white board he had used. All of the recruits had left the room but when he turned around Jessica was still sitting there.

“Class is dismissed” he said.

“I know, but I was thinking about something. Maybe you can help me out?”

“Depends on what it is.”

She got up and walked to the front of the room where he was standing. He crossed his arms as she came to a stop in front of him.

“I was thinking I could use some additional weapons training, is that something you could help me with?” He put his hand on his chin.

“Additional weapons training couldn’t hurt in your case. Can’t guarantee it’ll be me doing it though, my schedule is pretty full as it is.”

“Aww that’s a shame. I so enjoy watching you work your guns,” she put her hand on his bicep and looked him in the eyes.

Gabriel slowly turned his head and looked at her hand then shifted his upper body so her hand fell off of him. He glared at her for a second.

“I’ll look into it, see who’s available and get back to you,” he said eyes narrowed

“Great. Thanks, so much Commander.”

Jessica turned and almost skipped out of the room. He shook his head to himself, then began to make his exit.

While you found Jessica irritating, you never thought of her as someone to be wary of but as she begin ramping up her harassment you realized there was a callousness about her, like she either didn’t recognize the consequences of her actions or just simply didn’t care. This was demonstrated in the subsequent interactions you had with her. 

You were walking through the hall and passed a man on a ladder changing lightbulbs. At the same time, Jessica was coming up the opposite direction and when your paths crossed she suddenly lunged at you pushing you backward as she continued on her path. You knocked into the ladder and it began to teeter side to side, the man holding onto it for dear life as it rocked. Luckily Genji was coming down the hall a few paces behind you and had seen what had happened. He rushed over and helped you to steady the ladder, the man grateful he hadn’t ended up with his cranium bust open on the floor.

“Thank You Genji,” you said relieved.

“Is she giving you trouble Y/N?” he asked. You sighed.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You shouldn’t let her get away with treating you like that. I’ll talk to Commander Reyes.”

“No, Genji its fine….I’ll talk to him.”

“Ok.”

You had planned to do just that, but you got busy and forgot. While all this was going on you were also gearing up for Craig Michaels arrival. He’d be coming into town in a couple weeks to work with you on his tour. You had gotten to work immersing yourself in the music he had sent you, starting to create routines for him. It sucked up a lot your free time and you started coming home later and later, staying behind in the studio to work.

One evening you took a break to go use the restroom. As you rounded the corner, headed back to the studio, you nearly collided with Jessica coming fast in the opposite direction.

“Watch it!” she yelled as you evaded each other, jumping out of her way.

You stopped and watched as she continued to charge down the hall until she was out of sight after turning the corner. You went back to the studio to continue working.w

The next day you were setting up for one of your functional stretching classes when Jesse came in. He silently started helping you set out mats on the floor and placing other equipment needed for the class next to the mats. You grabbed equipment off a heavy duty rack that was mounted to the wall. You turned your back to it to go put the equipment down and as you did you were swiftly yanked to the side as the rack came crashing to the floor with a thud so loud it reverberated through the room, the equipment still on it scattering across the floor.

“Holy shit Y/N! You ok?”

Jesse had yanked you out the way and was still holding you to him as you looked back to where the rack had crashed to the ground.

“Yea.” you replied in bewilderment.

“That was a close one,” you nodded.

He released you as recruits started to make their way into the studio. Jesse and a few other men had to lift the rack together in order to move it out the way so you could start class. You sent Jack a quick text letting him know what had happened and he had maintenance come take a look at it and remount it to the wall when your class was over.

“Innit that the darnedest thing? Looks like the mounting screws were cut almost clean through. Surprised this thing didn’t fall off the wall a lot sooner.”

“What do you mean, cut?”

He waved you over to him and showed you one of the screws.

“You see how smooth that is, that’s from cutting.”

You stood there thinking, remembering how you had bumped into Jessica the night before. What was she doing here that late anyways?

After the incident in the hall with the ladder, something in you knew that she had cut those screws. She was starting to escalate and cutting the rack screws was and act so callous and uncaring about who may have been hurt that it fit her MO to a tee in your book. You considered running your suspicions past Gabriel and Jack but without proof it was probably a waste of time. But this couldn’t be ignored someone could have been seriously hurt. You were going to be in the studio late tonight. You decided you’d talk to Gabriel about it in the morning.

The next day Gabriel was busy and didn’t have time to chat after training nor was he able to come to lunch. You stood in line in the mess hall, loading up your tray with food as you made your way down the line.

Jessica was about three people behind you talking loudly so everyone nearby could hear her conversation.

“...Yeah so the last base I was at, I got to know this agent named Kirsten, she’s really cool, but she hates HQ. She said she couldn’t wait to get out of here when she became an agent and she’s never been back.”

“Why is that?” said the girl she was talking to.

“Well you didn’t hear this from me, but when she was a recruit, her Commander Reyes slept together. Apparently, she wasn’t the only recruit he slept with.”

You shifted your eyes in Jessica’s direction as you listened and continued making your way down the line.

“She wanted him to commit to her, but he refused. I think it turned out the same with the others as well. She said he was a real pig back then. Anyways as soon as she became an agent she asked for a transfer and she’s never been back and anytime he’s been sent to her base she makes a point to either be on a mission or on leave.”

“Wow, I had no idea Commander Reyes was like that.”

You had gotten to the end of the line and had just started turning to make your way to a table.

“It’s awful right. I feel sorry for his girlfriend. I wouldn’t feel comfortable dating someone with that kind of reputation.”

Jessica pretended to spot you leaving the end of the line.

“Oh hey Y/N” she called and you turned around. She gave you a fake smile. “How’s it going?” You glared at her and walked past her to find a table. “Geez, what crawled up her butt and died.” Jessica and the girl she was talking to burst into laughter.

You never got the opportunity to talk to Gabriel that day and by the time he had gone home you figured it was best to just drop it since all you had to go off was a hunch. As you worked on routines that evening you thought about what Jessica had said. You knew that Gabriel had a past and you accepted that, mainly because what the hell could you do about it. It was the past and Gabriel had assured you that all his sleeping around was out of his system. But the fact that he had taken recruits to bed bothered you a little. It didn’t surprise you that he didn’t venture out too far to find bedmates, hell, he had met you here, and men in general were lazy when it came to this sort of thing, all too happy to shit where they eat when sex was involved. 

But if that was his thing, then temptation was all around and there was an endless supply of young women to choose from. A different girl for every one of his different moods and tastes. How were you supposed to compete with that? You were just you and who’s to say he wouldn’t get bored with “just you” eventually. When that rose colored patina that painted all new relationships wore off and you actually had to start working at being and staying together, who’s to say he wouldn’t just find it easier to fall back into old patterns.

You shook your head trying to shake away the insecure thoughts that crept into your mind. Why were you letting this get to you? You’d never felt insecure in this way about you and Gabriel before. Why start now? You trusted Gabriel and he loved you. Jessica was just trying to get under your skin, shake your faith in him. Fuck her. She was going to have to try harder if she thought that would be enough to run you off. You pushed the thoughts to the back of your mind and ignored that dull feeling of insecurity and uncertainty that sat in the pit of your stomach, the smallest of seeds of doubt just waiting for you to allow it to take root and grow. You weren’t going to do that. Not until Gabriel gave you a legitimate reason to and so far he hadn’t. That knowledge comforted you.

When you got home that night Gabriel was already in bed. You missed him. Working on routines for Craig meant you didn’t get to see much of him outside of combat training and you missed connecting with him at the end of the day. Gabriel missed you just as much. You didn’t know that he laid awake most nights waiting for you to come home, unable to sleep until you finally laid down next to him.

You crawled into bed after taking a quick shower and laid there for a while before he reached for you pulling you to him so your back was pressed to his chest. He pressed kisses to your cheek and you gripped his arm around you, moving your hand to intertwine your fingers.

“Love you,” you whispered.

“Love you too.” he replied.

You pushed back into him, snuggling into his chest more, into his warmth. Warmth that always brought comfort and a feeling of security. You let it reassure you even more. That dull ache of insecurity dissipated and you fell into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel continued to see improvement in Jessica’s behavior and she continued to show that she had the makings of a pretty good agent when she was focused and applied herself, but he could tell she lacked confidence. He figured a bit of extra mentorship would help with that.

That day he summoneds her to his office. When she showed up he was turned to his computer screen, his holopad docked, as he typed away. She knocked on the open door.

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” He turned to look at her. 

“Yeah, have a seat.” 

Jessica took a seat in one of the chairs at his desk. 

“So, I asked around and Ana Amari has agreed-“ 

Jessica smiled hard and started clapping her hands quickly and kicking her legs in excitement. 

“Would you let me get it out first before you start celebrating?” he said.

She stopped and sat up straight trying to look serious.

“Sorry Commander go ahead.”

“As, I was saying, Ana has agreed to take you under her wing a bit and do additional weapons training with you. You’ll be joining a small group of lady recruits she works with twice a week.” 

Jessica beamed.

“I’m letting you know now, if I hear you so much as breathed wrong in her direction or cause problems with the other recruits I will come down on you so hard you’ll regret the day you ever decided to become an agent. Do not fuck this up, Jessica. I stuck my neck out for you to make this happen, don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t let you down Commander Reyes, I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” She gave a large smile.

“Thank you.” 

He expected her to get up and go but she was still sitting there.

“That’s all I have for you.” he said.

“Can I ask? Why did you do this for me?” he sighed.

“Well, I actually think you have the potential to be a really great agent, if you stopped bullshitting around all the time. You’d probably be a lot further along by now, doing more advanced stuff. I don’t know why you insist on sabotaging yourself the way you do.”

She looked down fidgeting with her fingers.

“I guess I’m just used to everyone writing me off. No one’s ever taken me seriously because of who my father is and even he doesn’t really think I can do this.”

“So you just decided to prove them right?”

She continued looking down, playing with her fingers.

“I guess. I mean what’s the point? He’s never gonna be proud of me anyways.”

Gabriel sighed and sat back in his chair, bringing his hand to his chin. He started rubbing at his chin hair with his thumb. 

“I’m no expert on fathers and their daughters, but, I don’t know. Maybe you should focus on accomplishing something in your own right, something that you can be proud of and if your father’s not a fool, he won’t be able to help being proud of you too, and if not…fuck him.” he said with a shrug.

Jessica looked up at him and gave a small laugh. 

“Either way you’re doing yourself a disservice with all the acting out that you do and if it wasn’t my job to turn lemons into lemonade, I’d have written you off too.”

She laughed.

“Did you just call me a lemon?”

“Yeah, I did. For having to put up with you and your sour attitude….Don’t tell anyone I said this, they’ll think I’m going soft, but you're actually a good kid Jessica. You should want other people to see that.”

She nodded, then stood.

“Well, thanks again Commander Reyes…and thanks for the pep talk,” she said with a smile.

He sat up in his chair.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out of here.” 

He said waving her away as he turned back to his screen. She kept smiling as she turned and left his office.

Jessica found that when she kept her behavior in check she didn’t have to work as hard for the attention she wanted from Gabriel. He was willing to engage with her in conversation from time to time and was willing to pull her aside for more advanced instruction on certain things when he could. He even let her join him, Jesse, and Genji for lunch in the mess hall when they all happened to be in there together and you weren’t around. 

One day she came to the table, taking a lid off a tupperware container, holding it out.

“Would you like a brownie?” 

Jesse came up some from his seat, beginning to reach into the container.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

She snatched it out of his reach.

“I was talking to Commander Reyes. There’s only one left.” she snapped.

“Give it to Jesse since he wants it so bad,” said Gabriel as he continued working on his lunch.

“Well..I was saving it for you,” she said.

“I’m good,” he said.

“Oh,” she said looking a little sad, before reluctantly moving the container into reaching distance for Jesse.

“Hot Damn!” he exclaimed as he quickly snatched the brownie out the container and began to eat it as he looked at her, a knowing look in his eyes. She glared back at him. If he had kept his mouth shut Gabriel would be eating that brownie right now. 

“ Oh you missed out Reyes. This is sooo good. You can tell it was made with love.” he said as he chewed, closing his eyes, over-exaggerating the ecstasy he was in. She narrowed her eyes at him.

When everyone was done with their lunch they got up to clean up their trays and leave the mess hall. Jessica followed behind Gabriel as he left. She ran to catch up and walk next to him.

“Hey Commander.”

“Yeah.”

“I forgot to ask while we were at lunch, but a few of us are getting together this weekend to go to the amusement park. We have an odd number of people and I was sort of volunteered to ask if you wanted to go with us….they seem to think I’m your favorite or something.”

“I don’t know where they got that idea from.”

They kept walking as he thought a bit. You hadn’t been to the amusement park here yet and he missed you. It would be a good opportunity to catch up. “Y/N would probably love to go, I’ll if she’s free this weekend and get back to you.”

“Well...I didn’t really invite Y/N.” 

He looked at her.

“You think I’d go to an amusement park without her?”

“I did say we have an odd number of people. Who would she get on rides with?” he scrunched his face in confusion

“Me. Why is that even a question?"

They kept walking and her cheeks started to color as she continued talking.

“Um, well since I’d be the odd man out...I was kind of thinking you’d be...my riding partner.”

“I don’t know why you thought that? I have someone to ride with.” 

As they were walking Tony came up the hall in the opposite direction. Gabriel called out to him when he spotted him and they all stopped.

“Hey Tony, they’re all going to the amusement park this weekend. You wanna come? Be Jessica’s riding partner?” 

Jessica turned her head to look at Gabriel in bewilderment. He totally missed that she was trying to get close to him and now he was embarrassing her by soliciting Tony to essentially be her date.

“I’ll have to see if I’m free. But, sure, why not.” answered Tony.

“See? There you go, there’s your riding partner.” Gabriel looked at his watch. “I got shit to do.” He walked off leaving Jessica and Tony standing there.

“What an oblivious idiot,” she thought.

Gabriel wasn’t as oblivious as she thought he was. He knew exactly what she was trying to do by inviting him as her "riding partner". Knew what it meant when she had put her hand on him in the training room. It was disappointing because now every interaction he had with her was going to be tainted by whatever feelings she thought she had for him and only stood to make his job more difficult. He was committed to getting her to where he thought she should be in her training but with all this nonsense in the middle he knew his efforts to be a mentor to her were going to be misread as something else. It was a big reason why he had begged Ana to take her on. He hated to see potential wasted and as long as Jessica was willing to do the work he would do what he could to nurture her abilities. That was part of his job and he took it seriously. But he wanted no parts of whatever crush or romantic feelings she thought she had for him. She wasn’t the first recruit to openly have a crush on him and experience had taught him that the less oxygen he gave these sorts of things the quicker they died down. So he’d pretend not to notice the longing stares or the way they’d follow him around trying to get his attention. He’d decline the gifts and food and the offers to help him do x, y, or z on the weekend. 

When he lived at Overwatch they used to come to his room at all hours of the night knocking on the door suddenly needing to talk or ask questions and he’d turn them away telling them to come see him in his office instead. Only once had a recruit managed to show up at his door at the condo and he had hurt her feelings so bad with the telling off he gave her that she left HQ a week later. Acting oblivious usually worked out. Only on a few occasions had he needed to sit a recruit down for “the talk”. The “I'm your commanding officer and there will never be anything between us” talk. The “There are fraternization rules for a reason and I need things between us to remain professional” talk. The “If you ever touch me like that again I’ll take it as an attack and act accordingly” talk.

He was well aware he had a bit of a reputation due to past indiscretions and had spent years going through pains to clean up his act and put the past behind him. But he knew every now and then the gossip mill would get cranking and someone would hear about something he had done and get the wrong idea about their chances with him. Which is why he felt the need to reassure you early on that he wasn’t like that any more. He didn’t know what you may have heard or been told but he didn’t want you getting the wrong idea either. He knew trust was big with you and he was determined not to do anything to make you lose faith in him.

That night when you finally crawled into bed after working on routines he snuggled up to your back putting his arm around you, pulling you to him, like he often did lately.

“You busy on Saturday?” he asked.

“Why?”

“We’ve been invited to the amusement park, figure you’d want to go since you haven't been.”

“That sounds like fun. I guess I can make myself available.”

“How much longer is this choreography stuff gonna go on for?”

“Craig will be here next week. I have a week and two days to work with him, then life goes back to normal.”

“He better appreciate all the time you're giving to this.”

“Well his label is paying me double my fee so I’d say that’s appreciation enough.” He chuckled a bit.

“Look at you getting all business savvy. How’d you pull that off?”

“Don’t get me wrong, your woman is a shark when it comes to contract negotiations but I didn’t have to ask for it. Craig is their biggest artist, he brings in the most revenue and pretty much calls his own shots. He told them to pay me double and they agreed.”

“Mmm.” He didn’t know why, but that irritated him. 

The silence lingered and you eventually fell asleep, but he lay there, wide awake in his irritation. He couldn't wait for all this to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

That Saturday you and Gabriel met Jesse, Genji, and Jessica outside of the security checkpoint to HQ and awaited a shuttle to take you all to the train station. Unfortunately, Tony couldn’t join you after all. Gabriel wanted to drive to the amusement park but you insisted on riding the train with everyone else. 

You were a little miffed to see Jessica there. After the incident with the rack she kept up her campaign of harassment doing small irritating things that you felt would be seen as trivial if you brought them up to anyone. But you were determined not to let her ruin your good time and decided to steer clear of her as much as you could today. You all caught the shuttle then got onto a train that went straight to the park. 

You and Gabriel sat on one side of the train, his arm around your waist, hand gripping your thigh as you looked at a paper map of the train routes keeping track of each stop on your journey. Jesse and Genji sat together directly across from you, followed by Jessica. She had been quiet since you all met up and she kept taking salty glances at you and Gabriel. 

As the train went along it became more and more packed with people going about their weekend activities and soon there was only standing room left. A very pregnant woman got on carrying shopping bags and stood in front of Jesse. 

“McCree,” called Gabriel.

“Huh?”

“Get up.” 

“Why?” Gabriel rolled his eyes shaking his head. He had you both stand up.

“Ma’am would you like to sit down?” Gabriel asked the pregnant woman.

“Oh, thank you so much. I’ve been on my feet all morning, they’re starting to swell.”

He took her bags from her and helped her sit down placing them in the seat next to her. Once he got her settled, he grabbed one of the handles hanging from the ceiling of the train and wrapped his arm around you holding you to him, your back to his front. He held you tightly, bracing you against him as the train broke to stop and when it took off again, placing kisses on your neck periodically.

When the pregnant women got to her stop, Gabriel helped her up and carried her bags, helping her off the train to where her husband was waiting for her just outside the door, passing her bags to him. 

“Thank you sir,” said her husband.

“Thank you so much,” she said.

“No problem.” 

Gabriel came back to where you were standing, resuming his position behind you. You turned a bit and lifted up to kiss him under his chin.

“My sweet man,” he smiled.

“Nothing sweet about it, just the decent thing to do.”

You finally got to your stop, the train station just across the street from the amusement park. When you got inside, you all stood around trying to figure out what to do first. You unfolded the park map you had grabbed on the way in.

“Well, Triton’s Ship is to our left or we can do the roller coaster to the right.”

“Oh my God! Little Miss Maps here is wasting everyone’s time,” said Jessica rolling her eyes standing off to the side, irritated, arms crossed.

“Well I’ve never been here before Jessica. I’m trying to get oriented,” you said, still looking at the map. 

Jesse snatched the map out of your hand and balled it up, tossing it into the trash. He and Genji grabbed your hands and began pulling you along as they ran.

“Jesse! Genji! Stop!” you yelled.

“I’ve been here a million times darlin’. I’ll be your map, just tell me where you wanna go. But first we do what I want.” 

Gabriel walked behind you as Jesse and Genji continued to pull you. Jessica followed behind him. You all ended up in a long line for the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the park.

“Better to get it out the way now,” said Jesse

You and Gabriel stood behind the rest of the group, making up for lost time. As the line inched along at a snails pace he wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing your hair to the side to place kisses on your neck, his facial hair tickling you, making you giggle softly.

“I missed holding you like this.” he whispered in your ear between kisses.

“I missed you too.”

The line snaked along and you and Gabriel got in as much pda as you could along the way. At times you would turn to him and wrap your arms around his neck, pecking his lips as he held your waist. You had hopped up on the railing to sit a few times, Gabriel between your legs holding your waist, gripping your ass, hands roaming your back under your bag while keeping you balanced as he whispered things in your ear that made you laugh. All the while Jesse and Genji would turn around, watching you two being affectionate with each other, before turning back to snicker and laugh and crack jokes, mainly at Gabriel’s expense, but he ignored them. Jessica on the other hand was irritated by the way Gabriel touched you, how he looked at you like you were the only other person in the world, wishing he'd look at her that way, wishing he'd kiss her the way he kissed you, like each kiss might be his last.

You all waited in line for a good 45 minutes before it was your turn to ride. You stepped through the seats to the other side of the platform to put your bag in one of the cubbies. When you went back to your seat you found Jessica seated next to Gabriel, him arguing with her.

“Get up Jessica, go back to your seat.”

“No, I’m not riding alone all day.” 

You rolled your eyes and turned to your left watching as the attendant quickly made his way down the platform checking to make sure everyone was strapped in properly. 

“It’s fine,” you said. He looked up at you, reluctance in his features, your eyes meeting. You made a face conveying your annoyance and went to where Jessica would have sat and strapped yourself in. You sat alone and irritated as the roller coaster made its way up the incline for its first of four drops. Luckily Jesse and Genji were sitting behind you.

“Cheer up Y/N all the fun is back here anyways,” said Genji.

“I better see your hands in the air or we’re standin’ in line again so you can do this the right way,” yelled Jesse. 

“Here it comes!” yelled Genji. 

You turned in your seat, they both had their hands in the air.

“Don’t leave us hangin’ Y/N!,” yelled Jesse. You smiled and threw your hands up in the air as the rollercoaster dropped.

When you all got off the ride, you went to the photo area to see the pictures that were taken. The photo of Gabriel and Jessica showed them turned away from each other resting their heads on their hands looking miserable. Then came the photo of you, Genji and Jesse. It showed you grabbing Jesse’s hat out of the air as they both reached for it, mouth’s wide open worry in their expressions. The three of you burst out laughing when it came up on the screen. Jesse put his hat on your head.

“You saved it, so you get to wear it.” he said. He knelt down. “Hop on.” You got on his back and he carried you as you all started walking away from the ride.

“What’s next?” you said.

“Next, you get down,” said Gabriel.

“I’m her trusty steed for the day,” said Jesse.

“Giddy Up!” you yelled and Jesse took off running with you as you held on to him tight with one arm and held onto his hat with your hand, laughing.

“MCCREE GET BACK HERE! PUT HER DOWN!” Gabriel yelled, then sighed as he continued walking with the rest of the group, watching after the two of you, annoyance in his features.

Jessica looked at him.

“Christ! Are you jealous?” 

He looked at her like he had been caught red-handed..

“No.”

“You are! Oh my God, it's a back ride not a roll in the hay.”

“I know that Jessica….He...He could drop her.” 

“Ugh! You're so pathetic.” She started walking faster, storming off ahead of him and Genji.

Gabriel looked at Genji

“That’s a valid concern, right?”

“Sure. You’re still pathetic though.”

“Shut up Genji.”

The five of you wandered around the park for a while going from ride to ride, Genji and Jesse taking turns riding with Jessica so her mood stayed in check. Eventually you found your way off Jesse’s back and onto Gabriel’s and Jesse’s hat made its way back onto his head. When everyone got hungry you made your way to the eatery area where all the food places were clustered together. You all got what you wanted and met up at a picnic table with your trays to eat together.

You looked at Gabriel’s tray.

“Are those deep-fried oreos?” 

He nodded.

“Where’d you find those?” 

He pointed to a stand in the distance.

“You sharing?” you asked.

“Do I have a choice?” he replied.

“No, not really.” 

He chuckled as he picked one up and brought it to your mouth, holding the tray under it so powdered sugar didn’t get everywhere. You took a bite, smiling as you chewed and he leaned over and kissed your mouth.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Can you not do that in front of my food?”

You cut your eyes at her and she returned the look. Gabriel looked between you two and it hit him that all day you two had been tense with each other. He understood that Jessica could be annoying and obnoxious and that she was probably jealous of you but your reactions towards each other were way past simple irritation. Something else was going on just beneath the surface, an undercurrent of hostility he couldn’t pinpoint a justification for. It concerned him a little.

After you ate, you all made your way to the ferris wheel, needing a low-energy ride to give you all time to digest. Jessica, Genji, and Jesse got in a car together and you and Gabriel got in a car by yourselves.

“Finally got you alone,” said Gabriel as he put his arm around you and tilted your face up to kiss you. The two of you started making out, eventually hearing hoots and hollers from Genji and Jesse in the car in front of you.

“Should we give them a show?” he asked you. You smiled and nodded.

He quickly grabbed your face with both hands and pressed his lips to yours pushing his tongue into your mouth as you started kissing sloppily, your tongues becoming visible as you exchanged them between each other's mouths. Gabriel then held out his tongue and you began to suck it, slowly bobbing your head back and forth.

“UGGGH!,” whined Genji

“You guys are freaks!” yelled Jesse. 

Gabriel held up his middle finger as you continued to suck on his tongue before you brought your lips back together continuing to make out for a bit more before pulling apart, smiling at each other as you wiped your faces. 

Jessica had gotten an eyeful of the entire display and she was now livid. She was tired of you and Gabriel shoving your relationship in her face. If you weren’t in the way, that would have been her and Gabriel making out, her and Gabriel feeding each other oreos, her and Gabriel touching and laughing together instead of her watching the two of you from the sidelines. That’s ok. She’d show you what happened to people who got in her way.

You all wandered around and got on more rides as the day wore on and it was now starting to get dark. Jessica suggested going into the fun mirror maze. Gabriel decided to sit it out and you went in with the rest of the group. You were about half-way through the maze when you stepped on your own shoestring almost tripping yourself. You bent down to tie your shoe, everyone else continuing on without you, so when you stood up you were alone. 

You started to make your way through the maze to catch up with them when something came over your eyes blindfolding you. You let out a loud blood-curdling scream.

Gabriel had been sitting just across from the maze waiting for you all to come out when he heard a scream from inside that didn’t sound right. He stood and started walking toward the maze exit.

Your eyes were still covered and you frantically clawed at whatever was over them trying to get it off in a panic when suddenly you started being spun around quickly. You felt hands on you and you tried to reach toward them but only made contact with air. Finally whatever was on your eyes came off. You were panicked and disoriented looking around frantically for who could have blindfolded you. All you kept seeing was your own reflection and you took off running through the maze, fear coursing through you as practically wheezed your breaths, tears started to fall from your eyes. 

Not again, this can’t be happening again, Able was supposed to be locked up not back here terrorizing you again. You were running like a madwoman through the maze hardly even looking where you were going, when you made a sharp right turn. You smacked headfirst into a mirror, falling to the ground on your back.

Gabriel stood at the exit a little concerned by the way that scream sounded. He tried to convince himself it was probably just you and Jesse messing around or some other group that was in there. Jesse and Genji emerged from the maze together laughing and talking with each other. Gabriel went up to them, concern growing more.

“Where’s Y/N?” he asked them. They started looking around.

“I coulda swore she was right here with us.” said Jesse.

“What about Jessica?” 

“She was here too.”

Blood started gushing from your nose and down your face as you rolled over onto your hands and knees and quickly started crawling through the maze. You had to keep moving. You had to get to Gabriel, he would keep you safe. Soon you could hear the sounds of the amusement park and you kept crawling until you could see out of the maze where people were gathered around the exit. You were almost out, you were almost safe. Your eyes found Gabriel in the crowd at the exit as you got closer.

Gabriel looked into the exit and saw you coming out crawling on your hands and knees, blood dripping down your face, tears falling from your eyes.

“Y/N!?” 

He went running to you. As he did Genji and Jesse turned around and saw you on the ground and quickly followed behind him.

Gabriel knelt to the ground scooping you into his arms. You threw your arms around him sobbing into his shirt smearing blood and tears.

His voice was frantic, “Baby what happened, who did this to you?

“Able!” you cried.

“What?”

“He’s here!” you screamed. “He tried to take me! He’s here!”

Gabriel was so confused. Able was locked up in a max security prison. There was no way he could be here at the amusement park. He had no idea what you were talking about, you weren’t making any sense.

Suddenly Jessica came out of the maze laughing, when she saw everyone gathered around you, Gabriel kneeling on the ground holding you in his arms as you cried hysterically.

What the hell is going on here?” she said.

Gabriel looked up at her and thought about the tension he had seen between you two that day, quickly connecting the dots and he became enraged.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!”

“Nothing!....It was just a little prank. It's not that big of a deal. I can’t help it if she can’t take a joke.” she whined.

Gabriel glared daggers at her. He stood lifting you off the ground. Then looked at Jesse.

“Where’s first aid?”

“I’ll show you.” said Jesse.

“Commander I didn’t mean-” started Jessica. He turned to her, venom in his eyes.

“I’ll deal with you later.” he snarled.

He turned back around and followed Jesse.

“What did you do to her Jessica?” asked Genji.

“I put a blindfold on her and spun her around a few times to disorient her a little, it was harmless.” she said. Genji shook his head.

“There’s nothing harmless about that for Y/N. She can't be blindfolded.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that?”

“Why would you even do something like that in the first place?” 

"For the last time, it was just a joke!"

He shook his head again and turned to walk away from her.

Gabriel set you down on one of the treatment beds sitting in front of you while the nurse practitioner who was working the small first aid area brought some wet and dry paper towels over so you could clean your face. Gabriel took them from her.

“Thanks,” he said.

He began to gently wipe the blood, tears, and dirt from your face. You had calmed, your crying stopped, but intermittent sniffles racked your body. You sat there, keeping your eyes on Gabriel as he cleaned you up.

“Y/N. Can you talk to me? Tell me what happened?” he asked gently as he continued to clean your face.

“I stopped to tie my shoe. I went to catch up with the others, then I couldn’t see, something was on my eyes. Then it came off and I kept seeing myself, then I ran into something. Then I saw you.”

He nodded tossing the paper towels in a nearby trash can. He took your hand into his and held your cheek stroking it with his thumb.

"You know Able's locked up right? He won't ever hurt you again."

You nodded slowly. The nurse practitioner came over with a cup of water and you took it from her.

"Here you go sweetie. You rest here as long as you need to, ok?"

"Thank You," you said before taking a sip of the water, looking back at Gabriel.

You reached out and touched the bloodstain you left on his grey t-shirt.

"I ruined your shirt." he smiled.

"It'll come out in the wash. You ok?" You nodded.

"I think so." you took another sip of water. "Who did this?"

He sighed.

"Jessica, some kind of prank I guess."

"She doesn't like me Gabriel. As long as we're together she's always going to have a problem with me. Her harassment is starting to escalate."

"Harassment? What are you talking about?"

"At first it was small stuff, looks, comments. But then she threw a salad at me in the mess hall, pushed me in the hallway. I think she sabotaged an equipment rack in the studio hoping it would fall on me."

"What? Why are you just now telling me about this?" 

"I don't know. Most of what she does is trivial-"

"and you didn't want to bother me with it," he sighed, "Y/N, when are gonna realize that I don't care if you come to me with small shit. I just don't want you hiding things from me. Plus, your definition of what is and isn't trivial needs some work. If someone at Overwatch is bothering you, I don't care who it is and I don't care if all they do is make you feel weird. I want you to tell me.

You nodded, looking at him. He looked like his nerves were fried.

"I scared you." 

"More then that. I was ready to run through that maze and choke the life out of whoever you pointed to." You smiled and he brought your hand to his mouth kissing your knuckles. "You want to get a rideshare home? We can get back faster and you can rest."

"I'm ok, we can get back on the train." 

"You sure?" 

You nodded. Gabriel pulled you to him and kissed your forehead.

The nurse practitioner gave him a shirt to change into with the park logo on it so he didn't have to get on the train looking like he was a party to a murder. When you both emerged from first aid, Jesse and Genji were waiting out front. As soon as they saw the shirt they burst into laughter. It was bright neon yellow, a color neither of them had ever seen him wear and he would never be caught dead in, except for right now. Jessica stood off to the side, looking at the ground.

"Nice shirt Jefe, it brings out your eyes," laughed Jesse

"Shut up," Gabriel retorted. 

Jesse calmed as he moved toward you.

"You ok darlin?" he asked, giving you a hug. You nodded when he pulled back.

"We won you a hippo," Genji said as he passed you a giant stuffed pink hippo with blue polka dots in a plastic bag. You smiled wrapping your arms around it.

"Thanks guys, I love it." 

"This thing is as big as she is. Who's carrying this on the train?" asked Gabriel.

"Uh...that'd be you," answered Jesse

"It can stay here then," replied Gabriel.

"No! I'll carry it." you said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Where are we even gonna put this at home?"

"We'll find a place. This hippo is coming with me and that's final." 

He sighed shaking his head.

You all made your way to the park exit, you, struggling to carry your hippo.

"Gimme that stupid thing," said Gabriel taking it from you, carrying it under his arm with ease. You took his free hand and intertwined your fingers.

"Thank you baby," you said with a large grin.

"Yea yea," he said trying not to smile at how happy it made you.

You all stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. The hippo sitting on the ground leaning on Gabriel's leg. You were off to the side talking to Genji and Jesse. Jessica came to stand next to Gabriel, fidgeting with her hands.

"I...I'm really sorry for what I did to your girlfriend."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I didn't know she had and issue with blindfolds."

"Whether you knew or not, you shouldn't have done it....You know you really had me fooled. Here I was thinking you were turning a page, putting all this childish shit behind you. Then I find out, instead, your fucking with Y/N, giving her a hard time. Clearly you don't know how act like someone with some damn sense and the last thing I'm gonna do is have Ana looking at me crazy, like my judgement is off."

"Wait, what?"

"That group, working with Ana, you can kiss that goodbye."

"No! Please! Give me another chance." she whined,

"You're shit out of chances with me. You want back in that group, your gonna have to prove to me that you know how to conduct yourself and you better believe I'm gonna be checking with every person you come in contact with and the second I get a bad report I'm washing my fucking hands of you. You can go dick around on somebody else's time. In the meantime, you leave Y/N alone. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, and if you ever put your hands on her again I swear it'll be last thing you ever do.

"Whatever," she said turning to walk away.

The train arrived and everyone got on. Gabriel sat the hippo in the seat next to him and you sat on the other side of him resting against his chest as he held you kissing the top of your head. Genji sat next to you holding your hand. Jesse sat across from the three of you and Jessica next to him. 

She glared at you speaking low to Jesse.

"She's got everyone wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

"What's your issue with her? Other than the fact that you're jealous of her and Reyes."

"I'm not jealous"

"Nobody's stupid Jessica. We've all watched for weeks while you try to get his attention, try to get him to notice you, take more of an interest in you and we've all watched each of your attempts fail. He doesn't want you and that's not her fault. Not yours either, just how it is...She makes him happy Jessica, why can't you just let him have that?"

She sat silently, still glaring at you. Gabriel looked up seeing the way she was looking at you. He instinctively pulled you closer to him, protectively as you slept on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so rough and I keep fighting the urge to go back and edit it one last time. But i'll reluctantly step away and let it stand as is.


	8. Chapter 8

The following week Jessica gave you a wide berth, which was good because you didn't have time to worry about her. Craig Michaels and his team had finally come to town and you quickly got to work, going to the rehearsal space he had rented out after your classes, teaching him and his other dancers the routines you had put together. If Gabriel wasn't sleeping before he really wasn't sleeping now. You got home in the wee hours of the morning and turned right around and went into Overwatch, then went right back to the rehearsal space, then came home late again. He didn't know how you were keeping it all up, but somehow you were. He did his best to keep his dislike of the situation to himself, did his best not to think about you spending all your free time grinding and writhing against this other man.

The week went by at a snails pace and he was hoping he'd at least get some of your time when the weekend came around, but you remained just as busy, leaving early in the morning on Saturday before he got up. He hadn't planned on going into Overwatch, but he needed a distraction from his growing frustration at the situation. When he came home in the early evening he was surprised to see you, Jack, and a man he didn't recognize sitting in the living room talking.

"Gabriel, you're home," you said excitedly as you got up and greeted him at the door. You wrapped your arms around him in an embrace and stood on your toes to give him a quick kiss. He tried to chase after your lips wanting to prolong it but you turned around, grabbing his hand leading him into the living room. "Gabe, this is Craig Michaels, Craig this is Gabriel Reyes, as you probably already know."

Craig stood from the oversized chair he was sitting in and turned to Gabriel. From the door, Gabriel had only seen his profile but as he faced him, he remembered Jack asking if he had seen Craig Michaels and now he understood why. He would never think of himself as unattractive, but he knew his looks couldn’t hold a candle to youthful, Adonis-like looks of the man standing before him. The man who faced him was almost his height and looked like he stepped off a page of a swimsuit magazine. He was muscular but lean, and had dark wavy neck length hair, half of which was up in a short ponytail. He had dark facial hair, a light beard and mustache on his chiseled face and he had piercing green eyes. His skin was olive-toned and flawless. Gabriel estimated he was between 30-35. 

They shook hands and you all sat down.

“Craig wanted to meet you and Jack, he's a bit of a fan.” you said.

“When Y/N told me she was dating Gabriel Reyes and living with Jack Morrison from Overwatch, I almost didn’t believe her. Now it makes sense why you would make me come all the way out to Switzerland to work with you.”

“How’s that going? The choreography?” asked Gabriel.

“Great. It's been nice working with one of the best in the business.” You smiled a little, Craig's praise making your cheeks heat some. “I always knew you were gonna be great Y/N. I just wish I could’ve been a part of your journey, been by your side as you came up in the industry. I always thought we could’ve been the perfect duo.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him, his irritation starting to rise.

“Yeah well, fate had other plans I guess and we all landed where we belong in the end,” you said. 

"I guess you're right. You might not know this but I've been following your career over the years. I guess you could say I'm a Y/N fan as well." he said with a charming grin. Gabriel rolled his eyes, irritation rising more. 

"That's kind of you to say," you said, grabbing Gabriel's hand and intertwining your fingers. Calming him down some. 

You all continued to talk as the visit continued. Craig continued to gush over you and Gabriel continued getting more and more annoyed. Jack ended up taking Craig back to his hotel and you and Gabriel went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. 

"You know that man's in love with you right?" asked Gabriel as he emptied his pockets on his dresser and took off his pants. 

"What are you talking about?" You said, sitting on the bed removing your leggings. 

"All those compliments, all that bullshit about how good you and him would have been together."

"Maybe. Maybe not." 

He pulled off his shirt and made his way over to you shimmying his boxers down and stepping out of them as he went 

"Y/N of all the times to act clueless now is not one of them. That guy is smitten with you. It's obvious." 

You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor. 

"Me and about twelve other people." You said as he stood in front of you between your legs, reaching out to stoke your chin.

"What does that mean?" 

"I'll tell you after."

He put both hands on the either side of your face and leaned down claiming your mouth in a deep passionate kiss. You held his wrists humming as you kissed him back. He finally pulled back, coming up for air. 

"I missed you," he said. 

"I missed you too." You reached your arms behind you and took off your bra, then stood. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you kissing you again, your fingers on his jaw as his hands roamed your back and ass. You pulled away, turning around, your back to him as you bent over and placed your hands on the bed. He yanked your panties down and you stepped out of them as he ran his hands up the back of your thighs and up your back caressing your skin, reaching under you to squeeze and hold your breasts as he kissed along your spine. 

He stood up right and reached between your legs running a finger up and down your slit feeling how wet you were. He lifted one of your legs so your knee was on the bed and knelt to the floor, your center level with his face. He snaked his tongue out and touched it to your entrance licking around the outside in a circle, before he flattened his tongue and licked from your clit back to your entrance. 

"Mmmm you taste so good," he said low before he began to lap at your folds in earnest as you let out soft moans gripping the sheets as he licked and sucked and kissed at you noisily, slurping and humming while he gripped your thighs. He circled the tip of his tongue over your clit a few times making you shudder before he kissed it and stood. 

"Kneel on the bed and put your head down."

You put your other leg on the bed so you were on all fours then you lowered your upper body to the bed. He smacked your ass and took himself in hand, tapping his penis against your exposed slit before plunging into you, hilting in one go as you moaned and gripped the covers in both hands. 

He rubbed his hands over your ass and thighs before pulling back and pumping into you slowly as you gasped. 

"I need you to make it quick tonight baby. I'm getting up early to work with-" Gabriel cut you off. 

"Don't say his name. Not while we're like this. He should be the furthest thing from your mind right now. Think about this instead."

He pulled back and slammed into you, hard, ripping a loud moan from you before starting a campaign of brutal, rapid thrusts, your skin slapping together as he gripped your hips tightly. You gripped the sheets trying to maintain your position as he rocked you forward and back quickly, intense pleasure rapidly pooling in your core as you rode out Gabriel’s relentless thrusting, moaning and gasping and panting as he grunted with the force of his pounding into you. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around your chest pulling you up against him so you were up on your knees. As he held you with one arm he scooped his other arm under your knees lifting you.

“Put your arm around me.”

You obeyed wrapping your arm over his shoulder and around his back, holding yourself up some and freeing up his arm around you so that he could grab you with both hands under your thighs, pressing your legs into your chest as he held them open. He was still inside you and he started to bounce you some as he snapped his hips up into you. You grabbed his face with your other hand turning him toward you to kiss him as you moaned and gasped into his mouth. His pace was slow for now but bouncing you allowed him to hit deep inside you, each thrust more intense then the last. He turned you both and sat down on the bed giving him the leverage he needed to pump faster and harder into you as he held you in the same position.

Soon he was pistoning rapidly in and out of you and you took your arm from around him and grabbed his wrists pressing your back into his chest so you could throw your head back over his shoulder and moan unabashedly, loud and open mouthed as you bounced wildly. Gabriel licked and sucked at your neck as he groaned and growled with the effort of maintaining his rapid pace. He could tell you were close, it wasn’t going to take much more for you to come undone. He scraped his teeth along the column of your neck then watched between your legs as your muscles began to spasm with your release. Your head was already thrown back so you clamped your eyes shut practically screaming your moans as you came hard. 

Gabriel had planned to fuck you through your orgasm but feeling you grip him in time with the visuals of your muscles contracting sent him over the edge and he slammed into you hard beginning to pump copious amounts of hot semen into you until it started to drip out of you and down his shaft. A week without you had been way too long. He continued to hold your legs as he leaned back on the bed then rolled you both to the side, curling his legs around you as his rod began to soften and fall out of you. He wrapped his arm around your waist kissing your neck as you both lay still in post coital bliss.

Several minutes passed before Gabriel spoke.

“So what did you mean by you and twelve other people”

You sighed.

“The reason why I’m not proud of sleeping with Craig is because he totally played me. Here I was thinking I was so special because this famous singer had taken me, of all people, to his bed. He told me I was his one and only. Then I found out he had said the same to a few other dancers who were hired for the video. Then one of the camera men quit because Craig was fucking him too and he found about the others. By the end of the shoot there were very few people in the cast and crew he hadn’t slept with and by then I had already quit. So I take Criag’s love or whatever you want to call it with a grain of salt. At the end of the day the only person Craig is in love with is himself.”

“Hmm...Sounds like you're still hurt by it.”

“Not in the slightest. The only reason I’m working with him now is because I’m over it. In the past whenever he was able to get a hold of me he’d beg me to work with him again and I couldn’t because I still felt something. But everyday I go into that rehearsal space I just reconfirm how past all that I really am.”

Gabriel could feel his insecurity start to rise though he didn't recognize it as insecurity. To him it was just some uncomfortable feeling that made him doubt how much you actually cared for him and made the possibility of him losing you to someone else feel more imminent. 

“What if he wanted you back? What if he was ready to commit to you, make you his one and only for real?

“What if he was? That has nothing to do with me.”

“You're telling me you wouldn’t jump at the chance to be with someone like him, someone around your age, in the same industry as you, who looks like he does.”

“Yep, that's what I’m telling you. I have everything I want in a man right here with you. It’d be silly to go looking elsewhere,”

You both went silent. Your answer only slightly reassured him. 

“I miss you Y/N. How much longer do you have to work with him?”

“Tuesday’s the last day and we’ll probably wrap up early. Wanna do a date night, go eat somewhere?"

“We can do that.” 

“We can celebrate the end of this job.”

“Sounds like a plan...you ready for bed?”

“Yeah I just need to clean up first.” 

You groaned as you rolled onto your stomach and hoisted yourself up on your hands and knees then backed off the bed till you were standing. You made your way to the bathroom and cleaned yourself up. Them came out and grabbed your panties off the floor slipping them on before climbing into bed with Gabriel. You faced each other and pecked each other's lips before Gabriel pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead and you both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went by pretty quickly and your last day working with Craig was upon you. You took public transportation to the rehearsal space since Gabriel was picking you up later. You spent a couple hours helping the dancers tighten up a few moves before letting everyone cut out early. The rehearsal space was inside a rec center so you used their showers to freshen up. You didn't know what Gabriel was in the mood for so you wore a basic black, form-fitting, short-sleeved dress that could be dressed up or down depending on what he wanted to do. You made your way back to the rehearsal space texting Gabriel to let him know you were ready when he was. 

When you went back in the room you were surprised to see Craig sitting at a keyboard piano that had been left behind.

"What are you still doing here?" you asked, taking a pair of earrings out of your bag on the floor and putting them on. He turned around and took in your appearance.

"You look nice, " he said with a smile.

"Date night."

"Mmm....Come sit by me." He waved you over. You sat next to Craig on the bench he was sitting on. "I want to thank you for finally deciding to work me. I've missed you Y/N."

"Yeah, I'm sure," you said sarcastically.

"I mean it. Why did you run from me all those years ago?" You looked at him like he was insane.

"What do you mean why? You fucked everyone on that shoot. You made a fool out of me Craig."

“I may have been overzealous with my sexual exploits, but you were always special to me Y/N.”

“You had a hell of a way of showing it.”

“Maybe I’m not one for monogamy, but you always would’ve been number one to me.” you rolled your eyes “I meant it when I said we could’ve been the perfect duo. With my singing and your dancing, we would’ve taken the world by storm.” 

“If you say so.” 

There was a pause. 

“You still refuse to sing for people?”

“I sing for Gabriel sometimes, that’s about it.” 

He put his fingers on the keys of the keyboard and played a little tune. 

“Remember that mashup we created?” 

You smiled and nodded.

He played the piano and sang the first part. Then looked at you. You hesitated, then joined him singing together as he played. 

You sang the last line of the song together, then looked at each other. He put his hand on your cheek stroking it as you looked into each other's eyes. He started to inch toward your face closing his eyes as he got closer, his lips about to make contact with yours. You pulled back and stood.

“I have to go. Gabriel’s probably waiting for me. It was fun working with you. Good luck on your tour.” 

He stood and pulled you to him in an embrace.

“You’ll always be the one who got away, but I’m glad you're happy. I’ll check on you from time to time. Take my calls this time, ok?” 

You nodded.

“Bye.” you said stepping back from him.

“Bye.” 

You turned from him and went to pick up your bag by the door. You pulled out your phone. Gabriel had just text you to let you know he was outside. You turned back and waved at Craig then left. 

Gabriel decided he wanted to go casual and low-key for your date so you changed into your sneakers in the car and pulled a jean jacket out of your bag. Gabriel was quiet on the drive and quiet in the restaurant. He was expressionless but you could tell he was upset about something. 

“Gabe, you ok?” 

He nodded. He wouldn’t look at you. You tried to carry on conversation with him but he just refused to engage. You were supposed to be celebrating but his mood put a damper on that and when your food came out, he was making things so uncomfortable you couldn’t bare to sit through a meal with him.

“Baby, you want just take this to-go?” you asked.

“Yea, let's do that,” He flagged down the waiter and you got boxes to put your meal in and left the restaurant.

Jack was sitting at the island having a drink when you and Gabriel came in. He looked at Gabriel’s face as he headed straight for the bedroom and closed the door. You set your food down on the island.

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Jack.

“I have no idea. Something happen at Overwatch?”

“If it did, he hasn’t said anything to me.” 

“Hmmm.” 

You went to the bedroom and opened the door. Gabriel was seated at the foot of the bed taking off his shoes. You climbed up on the bed and scoot over to him wrapping your arms around him, your chest pressed to his back. You leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“You gonna eat your food?” you asked.

“I'll get to it tomorrow.” he said.

“Gabe what’s wrong? You're not feeling well?” 

“Something like that.” 

You repositioned your arms running your hands up his chest as you kissed his neck.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better? Something I can bring you?”

He put his hand over one of yours.

“I’ll be alright. I’m gonna turn in early.” he said.

“Ok. Let me know if there’s anything you need….I love you.” 

“Ditto,” he replied, almost reluctantly. You kissed his neck again then got off the bed and went out to the kitchen to eat, closing the bedroom door behind you. Jack was still out there.

“What’s the verdict?” He asked.

“He said he doesn’t feel well. Maybe he’s coming down with something?” Jack scrunched his face in disbelief.

“We’re super soldiers, we don’t get sick.”

“Well that’s what he said.”

“Something else is going on. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

You nodded. Jack’s phone rang and he hopped up from the island with a large grin on his face.

“I’m going to bed after this call. Have a good night Y/N” 

“Night,” Jack answered his phone, bringing it to his ear.

“Hello...I was wondering when you were gonna call.…” Jack went into his room and closed the door.

When you finally climbed into bed for the night. Gabriel was on his side turned away from you. You did the same. Not out of spite, but because it was comfortable. You laid for a moment before Gabriel turned over and pulled you to himself, snuggling into your back, spooning you. You reached behind you and touched his cheek as he kissed your neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

You and Gabriel went into Overwatch separately the next day. He seemed himself during combat training, but when you were one-on-one he was still subdued, not really wanting to talk. You left it alone, figuring you’d try talking to him about it again at home. 

Later in the day, Gabriel decided he was ready to talk to you about what was bothering him, but when he went to the studio, you had already left. He decided to save it for when he got home. 

Gabriel came home that evening as he usually did. He closed the door behind himself and took off his shoes facing the living room, but something felt off. He turned to his left to see Craig Michaels standing in the kitchen in front of the refrigerator dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair was disheveled, a light sheen of sweat covered his skin and he was standing there drinking out of a bottle of orange juice, your orange juice, the special fresh squeezed stuff you bought every week.

Gabriel stood there looking at Craig barely dressed, in his house, drinking your juice, looking like he had been fucking all day. Then he thought about what he had seen the night before. He had gotten out the car to come get you and had watched you and Craig through the door as you both sat at the piano before returning to the car. He thought about how you and Craig were looking at each other and how you didn’t say anything to him like you usually did before you went home for the day. 

He quickly connected the dots in his mind, coming to only one conclusion. Rage rose within him and spilled over. Gabriel charged at Craig, grabbing him so he let go of the refrigerator door and the bottle of orange juice, Craig’s eyes went wide as Gabriel swung him around and slammed him into the front of refrigerator, knocking the wind out of him as his body made contact and then he pressed his forearm into his throat. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?!” Craig could do nothing but sputter as we felt the pressure of Gabriel’s forearm begin to close his windpipe.

“You think you can come into my house and fuck my woman in my fucking bed!? Huh!? Then you help yourself to the food in my fucking refrigerator?!”

Meanwhile, you had been out and about in town running a few errands. You had a short window to get the the bank before it closed so you took off from Overwatch a little earlier than usual. When you got to the door you heard shouting on the other side and you came inside quickly, wondering what was going on. What greeted you was Gabriel pinning Craig against the fridge, fear in Craig’s eyes as he struggled to breathe. 

“GABRIEL NO!” you screamed, dropping all your things to the floor. You rushed to him grabbing his free arm, pulling on it. 

"You entitled fucking musicians! You think you can come in my fucking house and take whats mine you piece of shit?! 

“LET HIM GO GABRIEL, PLEASE!” you screamed, still pulling at him. 

Your screaming finally caught his attention and as he continued to pin Craig, he rotated the hand of the arm you were pulling on, grabbing your arm and yanking you to him. He turned to you, rage in his features, eyes cold. 

“I’ll deal with you later,” he snarled, shoving you to the ground, turning his gaze back to Craig. You hit the ground hard, your leggings getting wet from the orange juice that had spilled on the floor, but you got back up, rushing back to Gabriel pulling on any part of him you could grab.

“STOP IT!” you screamed.

“You and her think you can make a fucking fool out of me, in my own fucking house?!” He spat at Craig.

Jack had been in the bathroom in his room the whole time and when he came out he heard screaming and yelling from the living room. Figuring you and Gabriel were in a heated argument that, from the sounds of it, was going to get ugly quickly, he rushed out of his room. He saw what was going on and immediately ran over to where everyone was.

“Gabriel!” Jack shouted.

“Good Jack, you’re here. Bring me your gun,” said Gabriel, eyes never leaving Craig’s fear-ridden face.

“Gabe, what the fuck are you talking about?” Jack put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder pulling it back trying to pull him away but he wrenched it forward evading Jack’s grip. Craig was starting to turn blue from the loss of air.

“Let him go Gabriel what the fuck are you doing!?” yelled Jack

“This asshole just fucked Y/N in our bed!” yelled Gabriel. You loosened your grip on him where you had been trying to pull him away.

“What?! Gabriel I just got home!” He didn’t register your reply.

“Bring me your gun Jack! I’ll teach this prick to come into my house and fuck what’s mine!”

“Let him go! He wasn’t fucking Y/N Gabe! He was fucking me!” yelled Jack.

You quickly snapped your confused and surprised gaze to Jack who was standing there in nothing but his boxers, hair just as disheveled as Craig’s.

Gabriel started to blink as he processed what Jack had just said. Then his rage contorted features started to relax and he slowly began to release Craig. When he finally stepped back from him, Craig gasped loudly as he slid to the floor coughing and holding his throat taking deep audible breaths and Jack rushed to him attempting to render aid.

Gabriel stood there his head down deep in thought. How the hell had he gotten this so wrong? He looked at Jack, confusion on his face.

“So you and he were…?” he moved his finger side to side between Jack and Craig.

“Yes!” snapped Jack, anger in his features as he answered.

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and looked down again still processing everything. He looked at Craig.

“Sorry man,” he said. He then looked across the kitchen, his gaze now on you, he could see the anger rolling off you.

“I can’t fucking believe you Gabriel!” you turned and stormed off to the bedroom.

“Y/N! Y/N wait!” he called before you slammed the door.

“You really stepped in it this time Gabe. What the fuck is wrong with you?” said Jack as he helped Craig off the floor.

"I…" Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes taking a deep breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Jack sighed. 

"Just go deal with Y/N, you idiot."

When Gabriel came in the room your suitcase was opened on the bed and you were coming out the closet your clothes draped over your arm. 

"Y/N what are you doing?" 

You laid the clothes into the suitcase. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving.“

He walked around the bed and grabbed your wrist. 

“Let me go Gabriel,” you said pulling against his grip.

“Y/N stop. ” He grabbed you by both your arms turning you to him and you glared at him.

"You obviously can’t trust me Gabe and if you can’t trust me then we shouldn’t be together. You think I want to live like this with you? Always under scrutiny, having to deal with your fucking accusations when you have no reason to accuse me of anything? You assaulting people and possibly hurting me too because of your paranoia? I won’t do it. I love you to death but I won’t put myself through that kind of bullshit. I won’t! Now let me go!”

“Y/N, please”

“Let - me - go,’ you said tersely through clenched teeth.

He released you and you made your way back to the closet. He followed you, blocking the doorway as you swiftly yanked hangers off the rod piling your clothes up on your arm.

“I'm sorry Y/N. Don’t do this, please. Just talk to me.”

“What is there to talk about? You're out of control. You attacked Craig for no reason and I’m getting the fuck out of here before you hurt me too.”

Your words hit him like a punch to the gut and he closed his eyes, pain in his features.

“I would never hurt you. You know that.”

“I don’t know anything Gabe. The way you shoved me to the ground. You’ll deal with me later? What exactly were you planning to do?”

He sighed.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking.”

“And that’s what scares me. Can I get by please,” you said trying to leave the closet with the clothes you gathered.

“Y/N.”

“Move Gabriel!” 

He grabbed the hangers that hung off the clothes over your arms and pulled them out of your hand.

“What are you doing?!” you yelled irritated. He pushed past you and hung them back on the rod

“You’re not leaving Y/N.”

“Excuse me!?”

“I mean not right now. Talk to me Y/N, give me an hour. If you still want to leave I won’t stop you.”

You looked at him.

“Thirty minutes.” you said.

“I’ll take it.” 

He grabbed your hand and you pulled it away. He grabbed it again and you let him hold it. He led you to the bed, letting go of your hand to move the suitcase to the floor. Then sat on the edge of the bed pulling you down to sit next to him. You looked down, your arms crossed. He put his hand on your cheek stroking it with his thumb. You looked up at him.

“Why is that the first thing you want to do when I’m upset with you? One day I might bite your hand off.”

“Gotta catch it first,” he said. You smiled a bit. “I saw you and him last night, sitting at the piano.”

You took a breath, remembering how intimate that moment felt, thinking about how it would have looked to an observer.

“Gabriel, nothing happened.”

“I believe you, but the look on your face, like it wouldn’t have bothered you if something had. Then I came home and saw him and thought maybe you had acted on what I saw between you that night...I lost it.”

You sat silent for a moment.

“Is that what you think of me? Is that type of person you think I am? You think I would disrespect you by bringing another man into our home, into our bed. Maybe six months isn’t a long time, but I thought you knew me a little better than that Gabriel.” You both sat silent for a while before you reached out and touched his cheek with one hand, taking his other hand into yours. “Baby what are you so insecure about? What is it you think you lack, that I’d go running to another man for it?”

He looked at you, incredulously

“I’m not insecure.” he said.

“Your jealousy is coming from somewhere,” You scoot forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna go and you think about it.” 

“Y/N.” 

“I’m not gonna take everything. Just enough to get me through the rest of the week. On Sunday we’ll talk, re-evaluate.” 

He sighed.

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know you don’t, but I think it's for the best.”

He put his hands on both your cheeks and pulled you to himself kissing you slowly and sweetly. You kissed him back holding his wrists when one of his hands left your face, reaching for the waistband of your leggings, swiftly pulling it back so he could stick his hand inside.

“No,” you said, pulling away from him, standing up.

He looked at you, eyes pleading, “Stay Y/N.” 

You shook your head and turned from him going to the closet. You came back out with an overnight bag and started going through the clothes in the suitcase on the floor, putting them away as you started to fill your bag. 

Gabriel sat on the bed silently watching you pack and he followed you when you left the bedroom. You stopped at the door picking up the things you had dropped, putting them into your bag. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to him pecking your lips. You pecked his lips back. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” you replied, before turning from him and leaving out the door.

He sighed deeply, shoulders visibly slumping. He sat on the couch and leaned forward, his head in his hands. Jack came out his room, he had added a t-shirt to his boxers from before.

“You ok?” he asked Gabriel, sitting down in the chair perpendicular to the couch. Gabriel looked up at him then sat back on the couch slumping into it. 

“No, I’m not.”

“You didn't work things out with Y/N?”

“She left.”

“Damn.”

“That guy ok?” asked Gabriel.

“He’ll be alright, considering. I talked him out of pressing charges.”

“He still here?” Jack shook his head.

“He didn’t want to run the risk of you subjecting him to round two of your craziness.”

“Tell him I’m sorry.” 

“Get Y/N to tell him. He’s leaving the country in the morning. I’ll probably never see him again.”

“Did I screw that up for you?” asked Gabriel. Jack shook his head.

“We didn’t plan to keep in touch. We both knew what this was...Something I can scratch off my bucket list.” Gabriel smiled some.

“Fucking that guy was on your bucket list?”

“Not him specifically, but a celebrity crush.”

“A celebrity crush? Isn’t he your fan?”

“The admiration is mutual” Gabriel shook his head. “Is it weird that Y/N and I slept with the same guy?” 

“I don’t know man, I don’t know what rules are for this shit.” 

There was a long silence as they sat there.

“She break up with you.” 

“No, she just left for the rest of the week. Said it was for the best. She wants me to think about my insecurities...What fucking insecurities?”

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah, I'm not insecure.”

“When it comes to Y/N, yeah the fuck you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Gabe, all you ever talk about is what she deserves and how you can’t give it to her. If that’s not insecurity I don’t know what the fuck is."

Gabriel sat there thinking to himself as Jack continued. 

"Given how you feel, it's not hard to see why you're jealous all the time. You've got this great girl you don't quite feel like you deserve. She's pretty, talented, smart, opinionated, and for some reason she's head over heels for you. You, almost twenty years her junior, a consummate workaholic, who up until now only sought women out to fulfill your sexual urges. I guess if I were you I'd probably be pissing myself too afraid someone younger, with a different profession, and a better personality might come along and lure her away."

"So you get it."

"Sure I get it. But I also get that despite all your self-perceived shortcomings Y/N still loves you and she wakes up everyday, knowing what she knows about you and what you can offer her and she still chooses to be with you. But instead of drawing reassurance from that you'd rather work yourself up into a frenzy over who she could be with and what she should have and how you don't fit into that." Gabriel nodded slowly.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Gabriel gave a small chuckle. "Regardless of how you feel, you have that girl. She doesn't want anyone but you. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's bad but for fucks sake Gabe, give her what she wants. You keep saying you want her to be happy? You make her happy, now smother her in it you dumbass, smother her in everything you have to give her. If you focused on that you wouldn't have time to be jealous."

Gabriel nodded as Jack got up and went to the refrigerator to get two beers. He opened them and brought one to Gabriel before sitting down with his own. 

"So what was it like with that guy? According to Y/N, he couldn't get her off." asked Gabriel before taking a sip of his beer. Jack smiled. 

"Maybe he just needed the right parts to work with, because he blew my fucking mind, literally and figuratively."

"Ok that's actually more than I needed to know."

"I see why you went with someone younger, but mature. I can keep up, but holy hell. He was so limber and up for anything. I'm pretty experienced but, fuck, he actually taught me some things, shit...Is it like that with you and Y/N?"

Gabriel's eyes went wide. 

"It's like discovering how great sex can be all over again. She's so soft and malleable, supple. I feel younger when we're together. I don't even know how that's possible."

"Look at us pathetic old men, getting our jollies out of sucking the life force out of the youth." Jack said with a smirk. 

"They shouldn't offer it up so willingly."

Both men laughed. 

"Don't worry Gabe, you and Y/N will work things out."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be lonely in that bed, in that room, surrounded by her things."

"I can always keep you company if you want," Jack laughed. 

"Fuck No! I’ve heard the way you snore. No thanks."

"At least I don't fart in my sleep. I'm surprised Y/N hasn't said anything."

"With the bombs she sets off under covers? She wouldn't dare." Jack laughed.

"I don't get you Gabe. What the hell are you even worried about at this point? If your gas hasn't run her off, nothing will."


	10. Chapter 10

You spent the night in your room at Overwatch and reported to combat training from there. Gabriel looked tired, like he hadn’t slept at all the night before. You felt bad, but he had actually managed to scare you and you needed him to really think about the source of his jealousy and how that played out. 

You had sparing that day and he paired you with himself so you could talk. You both had perfected the art of going through the motions to look like you were fighting when you were really doing more of a choreographed dance so you could hold conversation.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” you asked.

“Not really. I can’t sleep without you.” 

You smiled a bit as you moved from one side to the other turning and moving your arms so it looked like he was attacking you and you were evading his maneuvers.

“Get any thinking done?”

“A little….Jack helped.” 

He grabbed your arm and you turned into him so your back was pressed to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around you and was about to press a kiss to your temple when you both heard a loud pain-filled wail from behind you. Gabriel let you go and quickly turned around. On one of the mats was a young man writhing in pain as Jessica stood over him. You both rushed over where a crowd was now gathering.

“What the hell happened?” asked Gabriel.

“Get her away from me! She stepped right on my balls!” yelled the recruit, hand between his legs as he rolled side to side on the floor.

Several of the male recruits grimaced as they vicariously felt his pain.

“I didn’t appreciate the name he called me,” said Jessica unremorsefully.

“So you step on my balls you psycho bitch!?”

Gabriel knelt down holding the recruits shoulders down.

“You think you can walk to med wing?” he asked

The recruit squeezed his eyes closed and rapidly shook his head. 

“Serves you right.” said Jessica.

“Out Jessica!” yelled Gabriel. “Genji, go get the stretcher off the wall, we’re gonna have to carry him.” Genji nodded and went to get the stretcher as Jessica left the room. “Y/N, head to med wing, let Angela know we’re coming.” You nodded and turned to leave.

You and Jessica made eye contact when you came out the doors. You said nothing and kept walking passing her.

“Hey,” she called. You stopped and slowly turned around, looking at her. “About what happened at the amusement park...I’m sorry.” 

You looked at her for a moment. 

“Thanks.” 

“So what did you do to him?” she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

“What are you talking about?” 

“He’s clearly tired, which means he probably didn’t sleep much last night and I saw you come here with an overnight bag. So again, what did you do?”

“It's none of your business Jessica.”

“He’s my Commander and you're not taking good care of him. I think that is my business.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. 

“Why am I even talking to you?” 

You turned and continued on your way to med-wing trying to tamp down your irritation.

That evening you were in your room getting ready to turn in for the night when you heard a knock at the door. It was Gabriel.

“What are you doing here?” He came in handing you George. “You brought my George,” you said, hugging the bear to you.

“Figured you’d want him while you were here.” George’s new home was on your nightstand at the condo. 

“I do, thank you.” He went to the bed and sat down starting to remove his shoes, then he pulled his hoodie over his head tossing it to the floor. He stood, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants

“Gabriel what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like? Getting ready for bed.” 

“You can’t stay here.” 

“Come on Y/N, I’m exhausted. Just let me sleep here tonight.” 

“No Gabriel. That wasn’t the point of me coming here.”

“Then what was the point? To punish me? Because it's working.”

“The point was to give each other space to think.” 

“All I've been doing is thinking. Now I just want a good night's rest. I can’t get that if you're not there.” 

“I’m sorry but you're gonna have to figure out a way to get by without me. You can’t stay here.”

He sighed sitting down on the bed. He looked so tired and it made you feel so bad. You went to him standing between his legs pulling his head into your chest as you held him. He wrapped his arms around you. You kissed his forehead, sliding his beanie off his head so you could stroke his hair. 

“I miss you Y/N.” 

“I miss you too, but the end of week will be here soon enough.” 

“Why do we need to wait for the end of the week? We can talk now.”

“Gabriel, I just need a little bit of space and little bit of time, why can’t you give me that?” 

He sighed then let you go, pulling away from you to put his shoes back on. You backed up as he stood and redid his pants and grabbed his hoodie off the floor. He moved around you making his way to the door.

“Take all the time you need,” he said, before turning to leave.

He went to his own room in the barracks and undressed to his boxers. He got a tshirt out the closet and pulled it over his head. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Who the hell knew he was here and why were they bothering him at this time of night?

When he opened the door Jessica was standing there.

“What do you want?”

“I thought I saw you coming out of my building.” Jessica’s room was in the same building as yours but on a different floor.

“So you decided to follow me to mine?” 

“I just...I wanted to give you this,” she held up a small glass spray bottle which housed lavender in a clear liquid.

“What is that?” 

“I noticed you looked tired today. I thought maybe you were having trouble sleeping. This’ll help with that. It's lavender spray for your pillow. Aromatherapy. It always helps me get to sleep when I’m having trouble doing it on my own.”

She held it out to him and he looked at her for a minute before reluctantly taking it.

“I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

“I noticed Y/N is staying here. Trouble in paradise?” 

“Something like that.” 

“Sorry to hear that. She shouldn’t be doing things to stress you out like this.”

“Um...yea, I’m going head to bed now Jessica. I’ll let you know how this works out.” he said holding up the bottle.

“Good night Commander.”

“Night.” he quickly closed the door.

It was Friday and Jessica was curious to see how Gabriel faired with the lavender spray. He looked more rested at combat training and she hoped she was the reason for that. She made her way to his office and he was standing outside the door about to go in.

“Hey Commander,” she called.

He turned and looked at her as she came to a stop next to him.

“How’d the lavender work out for you?”

“It worked great actually. Put me right to sleep.” He reached in his pocket pulling out the bottle and handing it to her. “Thanks,” he said.

“Keep it,” she said. 

He shrugged and put it back in his pocket, then opened the door to his office and went in. Jessica followed behind him as he went to sit down in his chair.

“I’m glad it worked out for you. I actually made that.”

“No kidding.”

“Aromatherapy is kind of a hobby of mine. You know different scents do different things so if you wanted something for stress or alertness, I could whip something up for you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

She had been standing in front of his desk, but walked around and hopped up on the desk in front of where he was sitting.

“Get down Jessica.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“You can ask whatever you want as soon as you get off my desk.”

She started swinging her legs.

“Why doesn’t Y/N’s infertility bother you?” 

“What?”

“A lot of men would have left a woman who couldn’t give them children but you stick around, why is that?” 

He glared at her, but something in her eyes told him that her question was serious, that she wasn’t just bringing it up to irritate him or make light of your situation.

“I love her Jessica, it's as simple as that. I don’t know if I want children, but what I do know is that I want her. To me she’s perfect, infertile or not.”

She looked at him a little caught off guard by his answer.

“That's…..really sweet…..You really love her don’t you?”

“More than anything.” 

She sighed.

“You know I’ve been trying to get you to notice me this whole time. Jessie told me that next to Y/N I didn’t stand a snowball's chance in hell with you and I’m just now realizing he was right. I’m sorry I gave you a hard time.”

He looked at her not sure what to say and the silence lingered awkwardly for a while.

“Can you help me down?” she asked him.

“You got up there, get yourself down.” he said.

“Please.” 

He rolled his eyes figuring acquiescence was the quickest way to get her out of his office so he could get some work done. He stood grabbing her around the waist to help her down, when suddenly she grabbed his hoodie and yanked him down to her pressing her lips to his. Just as she did this you came rounding the corner into his office.

“Gabriel I know you can’t sleep so I was thinking we could-” You stopped as you registered Jessica sitting on Gabriel’s desk, his arm around her as he kissed her. He pushed Jessica away and quickly looked at you, shock on your face as you started to shake your head and back out of the office. He came around the desk reaching out to you.

“Y/N...baby, this isn’t what it looks like.” he clamped his eye closed realizing how cliche that sounded. 

You kept shaking your head, tears filling your eyes as you turned and ran.

“Y/N!” you heard Gabriel yell from behind but you just kept running.

Jack's office door burst open as Gabriel came charging in. 

"I need you to talk you Y/N, right now" 

"and you can't talk to her because...?" 

"She's not gonna listen to me. I need you to tell her that what she saw wasn't what it was, that this is just a misunderstanding."

"What are you talking about?" 

Gabriel sat down with a deep sigh. 

"That stupid brat Jessica. She kissed me. Y/N walked in on it, but she didn't give me a chance to explain." Jack just sat there looking at him. "Shes gonna fucking leave me Jack and I didn't do anything wrong.” Gabriel leaned forward his head in his hands

Jack kept looking at Gabriel.

“You sure that’s what happened?” he asked.

Gabriel looked up at Jack like he was crazy.

“What the fuck do you mean, am I sure?”

Jack took a deep breath.

“You’ve had a problem with getting too friendly with recruits in the past. Given your history, it really wouldn’t surprise me that as soon as things between you and Y/N get rocky you decide to fall back into old habits.”

“Fuck you Jack! I haven’t touched a recruit or even thought about touching a recruit in years and I’m getting real sick of all of you acting like I’m the only one who's ever messed around with one. I know of a few recruits who transferred the fuck out of here as soon as they became agents because you, Jack the fucking golden boy, crossed the line with them. So, you're not gonna sit up here and pass judgement on me, cause I can pull a few skeletons out of everyone’s fucking closet.”

“I’m not passing judgement and I know what the fuck I’ve done. All I’m saying is it's not a far fetched conclusion to come to. You're feeling insecure, Y/N isn’t giving you the attention you want right now, and here’s this sweet young thing practically throwing herself at you.”

“And what I’m saying is you’re so far off the mark right now it's fucking laughable.”

There was a moment of tense silence as they looked at each other

Gabriel took a deep breath, his anger dissipating a bit. Fighting with Jack right now wasn't the smart thing to do, not when he needed his help.

“Look, are you gonna help me or not?”

Jack sighed.

“I guess I can try.” 

A little later, Jack went to your room and knocked on the door but you didn’t answer.

“Y/N it’s Jack, open up.” There was no response. He knocked again but there was still no response. “If you don’t open the door, I’m coming in.” He waited a bit. “Y/N!” he punched in the override code and the door opened. The room was empty. He checked the closet and the bathroom, but you weren’t in there. He went back to the main building and checked the studio, but you weren’t in there either. He went to Gabriel’s office. 

“I can’t find Y/N, at least not here. Bring up Athena, see if it can locate her.” 

Gabriel started typing.

“Athena, where is Y/N?” he said.

“Here is Y/N’s location.” 

“It says she’s here.” said Gabriel

“She must have left her locator in her room.” He sat down and pulled out his phone hitting a button to dial your number. You didn’t answer. “You ever put a tracker on her phone?” Jack asked as he typed out a text to you.

“Thought about it, but if she ever found out she’d never forgive me.” 

“Good to see you haven’t gone completely crazy when it comes to her.” Jack sighed. “Wherever she is, she doesn’t want to be found. I could have someone triangulate her phone signal, but I'd rather just give her space. When she decides she wants to talk, I’ll talk to her.”

Gabriel was worried. He didn’t like the idea of you out there somewhere, possibly behind the wheel, emotions running high. He started thinking about all the places you would possibly go, then he got an idea.

“I think I know where she is. Up for a short drive?”

“Why not”

When they pulled up to the duck pond, they saw you sitting on a bench holding your knees as you looked at the water. Jack got out the car and walked to the bench and sat down. 

“Gabe send you?” you said, still looking at the water.

“Is it a problem if he did?”

“Why would it be? You're always chomping at the bit to do his bidding.” you snapped. Jack looked at you.

“You're upset right now and I get it, so I’m gonna let that slide.”

“You know, one thing that's consistently talked about is all the women Gabe has been with and I just kind of shrugged it off because I stupidly believed I was different, that I was special. It's kind of a recurring thing with me, I guess. Finding out I was wrong, I can handle that, but what hurts me the most is that he had to be with her. It could’ve been anyone, but why her?”

“Well, from what he told me, she forced herself on him.”

“She forced herself? Jack, he had her on his desk, his arm was wrapped around her. It didn’t look forced to me.” You laughed. “Can you believe he was in my room last night boo hooing about how he can’t sleep without me. Then he turns around and runs to her, all because I wanted space. All because he scared the shit out of me when he attacked Craig. All because his jealousy is out of control. What the fuck does he have to be jealous about anyways? He’s got a whole fucking meat market of girls to choose from and fresh cuts come in everyday and they’re all just itching to spread their legs for him.”

Jack chuckled as you vented. Tears started to fall from your eyes.

“I hate him so much,” you cried. Jack grabbed you and pulled you over so you laid your head on his lap and he stroked your hair as you sobbed.

“No you don’t. You love him and he loves you.”

“No he doesn’t” you cried. Jack sat there rubbing your back and stroking your hair, letting you cry.

Gabriel had been watching from the car with a knot in his stomach that only grew when he saw you were crying. That wasn’t a good sign. He wanted to go to you, but he figured that would only make things worse. 

“What the hell is Jack saying to her? After his asshole accusations in his office it was probably a bad idea to send him after all. Shit.” he thought. 

Your crying started to calm to intermittent sniffles. 

“Gabriel assured me that this was all just a misunderstanding, that Jessica kissed him, and at first I was reluctant to believe him for the reasons you just mentioned. But when I think about it I think what he’s saying is true Y/N. I’ve seen firsthand how he acts when he’s being heartless and uncaring. If this was that, he wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of trying to set the record straight. He’d just let you believe what you want. He’s not one to ask permission or apologize for his actions. But it was important to him for you to know that things aren't’ as they seem on the surface. Important enough to enlist my help since he knew you’d listen to me. I don’t know what you're gonna do with the information, that isn’t for me to decide but at least you have what I think is the truth.”

It was starting to get dark and you sat up wiping your face.

“Can you take me back to Overwatch?” you asked. 

“Sure, I’ll have Gabe drive your car home.”

“He’s here?”

“Yeah, he’s been waiting in the car. You want to see him?” You shook your head. “Give me your keys.” You pulled your keys out of your pocket and put them in his hand. “I’ll be right back”

Jack walked back to the car and opened the passenger side door.

“I’m gonna take her back to Overwatch. You take her car home.” 

“Is she ok? Did you tell her it was a misunderstanding?”

“I told her. But I think she needs a minute to process.” Gabriel looked over in your direction. You were looking towards the car and when you realized Gabriel was looking in your direction you faced forward.

“Does she want to see me?”

“I asked, she said no. Here.” he held the car keys out to Gabriel. 

Gabriel took them realizing the keychain he had given you was on it. He unhooked it along with your key to the condo. 

“Give this back to her, tell her she can come home anytime she's ready.” Jack nodded. 

Gabriel stood and made his way to your car. He had to adjust the seat before he could get in. It smelled like your perfume in there and he took a deep breath. He didn’t know why, but he lowered the visor. Clipped to the inside was a photo you two had taken at the amusement park. You had drawn a heart around you two with some sort of glitter marker. It made him smile. He flipped the visor back up and looked out the window. Jack had his arm around you leading you to the car. You moved slowly almost sluggishly like your whole body ached. It pained him to see how hurt you were by all this. He sighed and put the keys in the ignition to start the car, then drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

That weekend was a long one and you spent it mainly in your room at Overwatch not wanting to get out of bed. You slept most of the day away on Saturday, only getting up when your bladder prompted you to, but a knock at the door in the early evening is what made you get up this time. You opened the door but no one was there. You looked down and there was a takeout bag on the floor. You picked it up and brought it inside taking it to the only counter in the small kitchenette. Inside was a large container of broth, a plastic bowl of noodles, onions and meat, and a container of add-ins. Pho.

“Gabriel.” you said to yourself. He was still taking care of you even when you were pissed at him. You noticed something was written on the container of add-ins in black marker.

Love you  
-G

On Sunday you went to the studio to dance and it got your mind off of things for a couple hours. You made the walk back to your room and as you went to enter your building Gabriel was making his way out. You both stopped in front of each other, looking at each other for a few moments. He reached out and touched your cheek and your eyes filled with tears as you closed them leaning into his touch, tears falling past your eyelashes down your face. He pulled you to him wrapping his arms around you and you turned your head to the side pressing it to his chest as you cried. He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back as he held you and eventually you wrapped your arms around him embracing him.

“Awww isn’t that sweet,” said Jessica, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Gabriel instantly became angry and turned around letting you go. He went to Jessica and grabbed her by her arm pulling her in front of you.

“Tell her! Tell her what you did! Then apologize!”

“Do I have to?”

“Do it Jessica!”

She huffed a breath.

“Look, he was sitting there going on and on about how much he loved you and I realised me and him were never gonna happen, so I figured, what the hell, when was I ever gonna have the opportunity again, plus one little kiss wasn’t gonna hurt anybody, so I grabbed him and laid one on him, as soon as I did you came waltzing in. But I have to admit those were the best ten seconds of my life.” 

Gabriel closed his eyes and shook his head in irritation as he let go of her arm. You just glared at her.

“As for apologizing. Doing so would indicate that I’m remorseful about something and I’m not. I don’t know why you're flipping out over one little kiss when he’s got his head so far up your butt he can’t see anyone else. Sounds like insecurity to me.” She started to walk away from the two of you and you turned, your gaze following her. She turned back around to look at you. “If you knew how to take care of him properly you’d have nothing to worry about. You know, if you need pointers Y/N, all you have to do is ask.” 

She turned back around and kept walking. Your eyebrow twitched as something in you snapped and you charged after her, you reached out to grab her ponytail and almost had it when you were suddenly lifted from the ground and spun around.

“Nope nope nope nope nope you're not doing that.” said Gabriel, his arm around your waist as he carried you back toward the doors and set you down, keeping hold of you with his arm.

“Just let me hit her one time. That's all I need. Just one time.”

“As much as I’d love to let you loose on her, I can’t let you hurt her Y/N.” He finally let you go and you turned around anger in your features.

“Ooooo that insufferable little witch, I just wanna,” you held your hands up and gestured as if you were choking and shaking someone. Gabriel laughed as he grabbed one of your hands and pulled you to himself, wrapping his arm around you, as he tilted your chin up and planted a kiss on your mouth. He kissed you again before you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your cheek to his chest. “Just pair us together for sparing, no one would ever know.” He chuckled. 

“I’m not doing that.”

“Please,” 

“No Y/N.” 

He kissed the top of your head. 

“You wanna go upstairs, before the food I brought you gets cold?” 

You nodded against him and he let you go taking your hand as you walked into your building together. He continued to hold your hand as you got on the elevator and made the walk to your room. He picked the take out bag up off the floor and you punched in your code. 

"What did you bring me today?" you asked as you both went in. 

"Tacos." 

"You’re trying to feed your way back into my good graces, huh?"

"I know the way to your heart is through your stomach."

He went to the kitchenette to open the bag and you followed standing next to him as he opened the container. There were four tacos.

"Oooo is that lengua?” you said, almost salivating.

“Yep and al pastor.”

“You know me so well,” 

There were small containers of toppings he had gotten on the side and he began to dress one of your tacos with cilantro, red onion, radish, salsa roja and a squeeze of lime. He picked it up and held his other hand under it as he turned and brought it to your mouth so you could take a bite. 

“Good?” 

You did a thumbs-up while you chewed.

“Go sit on the bed, I'll bring the rest to you.” 

You nodded and first went to the fridge to get a bottle of water, then went to the bed sitting down cross-legged in the middle of it. Gabriel dressed the rest of your tacos and brought them over. He sat and watched you eat, intermittently wiping salsa from the side of your mouth with a napkin as you smiled and chewed. 

“My messy girl.” 

“You want a bite?” you asked.

“Sure.” 

You held the taco in one hand, your other hand hovering under it as you leaned forward. He leaned and met you over the container and took a bite of your taco, then he leaned forward more and kissed your lips before he sat back chewing.

“Thanks for these, they were delicious.”

“I know you put eating last on your list when you're sad so I wanted to make sure you got at least one meal in.”

You smiled before finishing the last taco and closing the container. He picked it up and took it to the trash before coming to sit back down.

You looked at each other for a moment, before you crawled forward and laid down kicking your shoes off and to the floor. Gabriel took his shoes off and laid down next to you. He looked at you smoothing back stray hairs and tucking them behind your ear, before grabbing your hand, bringing your knuckles to his lips to kiss. 

“I could fall asleep right now just looking at your pretty face. So much has happened since we got back from LA and being next to you is like instant stress relief.” 

You looked away from him with a small smile, your cheeks heating a bit. He chuckled.

“I love that I can still make you blush.” 

He put his finger under your chin tilting your head up before pressing his lips to yours, placing his hand on the side of your face as you kissed slowly. You held his large wrist as you let your lips follow his lead, kissing him back. You could tell he wanted to deepen the kiss but it remained slow and gentle. 

Somehow he always seemed to know what you needed. Right now, despite Jessica confirming that you misunderstood what you saw, you still felt raw and open, the ache of betrayal was still there even if it was dull and muted. Right now you needed gentle, right now you needed tender and Gabriel was determined to give you what needed whether you asked him for it or not. 

Everything in him wanted to beg and plead with you to come home, to come back to his bed, but he pushed all that to the side to be present in this moment with you. This moment, lying next to you, was everything. It was more than he had yesterday, and more than he dreamed he would ever get again the day before that. He decided not to concern himself with what may happen tomorrow or the next day or even the next hour instead his focus was on each minute and second he got to spend with you, breathing in the same air as you, witnessing every sensation you felt as he touched and kissed you and he was grateful for every second you allowed him to do so.

You both pulled back from your kiss looking at each other. 

“It still hurts doesn’t it?” he asked.

“A little bit. I think the shock of it hasn’t gone away yet.”

“Jack told me you jumped to the conclusion he did, that I had fallen back into old behavior. He got a real kick out of you referring to Overwatch as my personal meat market, he couldn't stop laughing.” You smiled some. “Y/N I don’t care how ugly things get between us, I’m not going elsewhere and I told you, all of that shit from my past is out of my system. I’ve made enough mistakes to know none of that is worth the trouble and it's not worth losing you.”

“I know you told me that, but it's hard for the thought not to cross my mind when all I keep hearing about is how you’ve basically spent a lifetime plowing through different women….I heard you were with some recruits as well.”

He sighed.

“It's true. In Overwatch’s early days I was reckless and I didn’t really care about the consequences of my recklessness, not until something happened that made me realize whatever thrill I was chasing by fucking everything in sight wasn’t worth the damage I was doing.”

“What happened?” He stroked the side of your face with the back of his hand. 

“I’d rather not talk about it. But it's something that haunts me to this day. I don’t want to do that with you. I don’t want to hurt you so badly I can’t forgive myself.” 

You both sat there silent for a moment.

“So how’d she end up on your desk?”

“She put herself there, I told her to get down, but you know how hard-headed she is. She asked me to help her down, which I get how stupid that request is and I should have forsaw what she was gonna do, but I figured whatever gets her out my office the fastest. I put my arm around her to get her down and she grabbed me.”

“I have a real problem with that. Tell her to keep her hands to herself.”

Gabriel chuckled.

“My, my Y/N. Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?”

“Yes, tell your recruits to keep their hands off you.”

He smiled pulling you to him, kissing your forehead.

“What about when I want my favorite recruit to put her hands on me?”

“I’m not your recruit.”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” You gasped and pulled back from him looking scandalized and he smiled at you. “Too soon?” 

“Yes it's too soon you jerk,” You shoved his chest and he laughed. “It's not funny,” you pouted, turning over on your other side so your back was to him. He scoot close to your back, snaking his hand under you as he rapidly pressed kisses to your neck.

“Awww I’m so sorry baby,” he said sarcastically.

“Mmmm,” you whined, pushing your shoulder back against him. You both laid still for a minute. “Why are you holding my boobs?”

“Because they're mine and I missed them.”

“Just the boobs huh? Nothing else?”

“I missed you too, but you come in at close second to these.” he chuckled as he squeezed your breast.

“You know what Gabe, you're gonna joke your way right out the door in a second.”

‘Nope. I’m staying right here with my babies...You and these,” he said squeezing your breast again as you laughed. 

“Are you staying?” 

“You haven’t asked me yet.

“Will you stay Gabriel?” 

“If that's what you want, I’ll stay.”

“Mmmm I don’t like that answer.”

“Why not?”

“What do you want Gabriel?”

“I want to be wherever you are. Holding you just like this for as long as I can."

Gabriel stayed with you that night, holding and kissing you, clinging to you needing to be in constant contact with you. You'd separate as much as you could in that small bed while you slept but Gabriel's arms would find they're way back around you and his lips would find their way to your neck and back and shoulders. For all the moving around he did in the bed it was the most restful sleep he'd gotten in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story goes in depth about what actually happened to make Gabe change his whoring ways so look forward to that, I guess, if you can still tolerate me.


	12. Chapter 12

It was going on a week now and you still hadn't come back to the condo. Gabriel did his best not to mention it, not wanting you to feel pressured. But he was worried you might choose never to come back and he was reluctantly preparing himself for that eventuality. 

In the meantime, Jessica let Gabriel know she was considering moving on to another base, and while he celebrated in his head for a moment he also felt like she was selling herself short again. He convinced her to stay, take her licks and face up to the consequences of her actions for once instead of running away. He also reluctantly, had "the talk" with her and she agreed to leave you both alone. She felt she had something to prove now and she was determined not to let Gabriel or herself down.

One very late night you used your key to let yourself into the condo. You dropped your bag at the door and took off your shoes then quietly made your way to the bedroom door and removed your sleep shorts and shirt so you stood there in just your panties. You slowly pushed it open. Within seconds of you opening the door all the way, Gabriel shot up, sitting upright, his hand yanking the nightstand drawer open at the same time. 

"Gabriel." you said low. 

He ceased all movement, looking at your silhouette in the door. He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He went to you and picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him placing both hands on his face as you pressed your lips to his kissing sloppily as you fought to get your tongues in each other's mouths. He backed into the room kicking the door closed before moving forward, pressing your back to it, pinning you against it as you kissed, running his hand down your chest to grab and knead your breast, his thumb rubbing at your nipple. 

Your hands were on his face and in his hair and on his back as you both kissed wildly, humming as you licked into each other's mouths unable to get enough of each other. He reached under you and released his length using it to nudge your panties to the side before pressing up into you to the hilt in one go as you moaned into his mouth.

He grabbed your hand intertwining your fingers pressing the back of your hand to the door as he began to pull his hips back and thrust setting a moderate pace as you pulled away from your kiss to moan. 

"Oh Gabriel, oh baby mmmm."

He turned his head kissing your cheek, along your jaw, and down your neck. 

"My sweet girl, tell me you've come home, tell me you've come back to me."

"I'm home baby," you breathed. "I'm home."

He stopped his thrusting and walked with you to the bed kissing on your face. He climbed up on the bed, scooting to the middle to kneel, sitting you on his thighs as you held onto his shoulders. He was still inside you and as you sat there as he caressed your face with his hands, pressing kisses to your mouth, before stopping to look at you. 

"I want so badly to be the man you deserve, to give you everything I want for you but I don't have it to give. I barely have time to give you and it eats me up inside. But you just go on loving me anyways. Why don't you know to want more for yourself than this? What I have to offer you can't possibly be enough yet here you are. You're the sweetest little girl I ever laid eyes on." He pressed a soft kiss to your mouth. "I owe you Y/N. Do you hear me? You give me so much more than I could ever give you and I'm gonna spend every second I get, repaying you, starting right now."

He grabbed your hips and started pulling them forward into his thrusts, his pace slow as you held onto him letting out shallow moans before he pressed his lips to yours. You repositioned your arms wrapping them around him, planting your feet so you could rock your hips into his, freeing his arms up to wrap around you. 

You held each other rocking together in the middle of the bed, pulling apart just enough to kiss and whisper I love yous against each other's mouths. His hands roamed your back, holding your ass to push you into him more as you gasped and moaned pressing kisses to his chest and shoulder where your head rested when you weren't kissing each other. 

Suddenly he came up on his knees leaning forward holding you to him so your back was parallel to the mattress and just inches above it. He began to increase the power behind his thrusts using his arms to pull you into each one as he hit the back of your core, hard. You dug your nails into him and hooked a leg around him as your moans increased in volume. 

He buried his face into your chest, kissing and licking your sternum and breasts, sucking and softly biting at your nipples as each of his hard thrusts ripped moans out of you. His pace was moderate, wanting to make it last. Right now you were speaking to him softly moaning his name, gasping profanities and "oh baby's but he wanted you incoherent and lost in pleasure, whimpering nonsense, slurring your words. 

He began to ratchet up his pace his hard thrusts now becoming rapid and brutal as he held you tight to him your head falling back as you let him take control of your body his rod pistoning in and out of you 

Your words ran together as you held onto Gabriel for dear life and he smiled as you became limp in his arms moaning incoherently while he drove your body down into each of his brutal thrusts with his arms. He could feel you were about to cum and he latched onto your nipple sucking and licking. When he knew you were right on the edge he bit down hard and you shook violently as you screamed your orgasm. He slowed his thrusts to a stop holding you as his hands took turns roaming your body while you spasmed in his arms. You gripped and pulsed around his length and it felt like heaven to him but he rode it out not ready to release just yet. 

He laid you down on the bed kissing your neck and cheek as he laid on top of you his rod still inside you hard and swollen. 

"I'm not done baby." he whispered against your ear.

In fact he was far from it.

He took you over and over again working you up to one orgasm after another. Until you were a sweaty, whimpering, mess. The sun would be up soon and right now he had you on your side, one hand holding your leg up as he fucked into you the other working your clit trying to coax one more orgasm out of you. Gabriel had yet to come once. He planned to finish when you did. 

"One more baby. Cum one more time for daddy."

"I can't, please Gabriel no more I can't." you whined. 

"Yes you can, just one more time for me. Please baby do this for me. " 

You were exhausted and your muscles ached. Despite the pleasure you felt, nothing he was doing right now was going to take you over the edge like he wanted and all you wanted was to pass out and wake up again in a week. 

"It's not working Gabriel, please, I can't."

He took his hand from your leg and rolled you both onto your stomach. He slid his arm under you, fingers returning to your clit as he settled on top of you his hips beginning to bounce up and down as he continued to fuck into you. He took his other arm and brought it around to your front grabbing your throat but not squeezing. His cheek pressed to yours. 

"Your gonna cum for me Y/N." your tiredly shook your head. "Yes you are." 

He began to gently squeeze your throat then release. He did this couple times each time the pressure of his squeezes grew. The harder he squeezed the more you pulsed around him until your airway closed for a few seconds and opened. 

You released a guttural moan. 

"There you go baby. That turn you on?" 

He squeezed and released again and you throbbed around him as you moaned. Then he did it once more holding your airway closed a few seconds longer before he let go. You immediately found release shaking beneath him as he followed closely behind you moaning loudly as he painted your walls with his seed.

When he finally rolled off you, you were fast asleep. He felt bad. You'd have to to get up to go into Overwatch soon. He'd let you sleep through combat training, it was the least he could do for you. He got up, showered and dressed then left for Overwatch.

The sound of your phone ringing in the living room jolted you awake and you got up and ran out the room to get it out your bag. 

"Shit Gabriel what time is it?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Calm down. I let you sleep through training. You've got 30 minutes to get dressed and get here before your first class."

"Got it, bye" 

You quickly showered, dressed, and made your way to Overwatch. You had five minutes before your class started and you speed walked down the hall to the studio where Gabriel was standing holding an ice tea and a packet of aspirin. 

"Thought you might need this." he said. 

"You thought right."

He took your tote bag off your shoulder and you grabbed the tea. You got up on your toes and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. 

"Now, that right there is a beautiful thing," said Jesse with a grin as he came to a stop next to you. You smiled as you started to unlock the door. 

"Hey Jesse, getting some stretching in today?" you asked as you opened the door. You all walked in. 

"Since I can actually move for once, yes. You know ever since you two started datin I find I'm not as sore as I always am after training. You're softenin him up Y/N. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks for letting me know I've been slacking off. I'll make sure to step it up tomorrow just for you, McCree,"said Gabriel. 

"I think he needs another kiss Y/N. Go ahead I won't look, I promise."

You giggled as Gabriel rolled his eyes. Jesse went to grab a mat and pick a spot on the floor. Gabriel stood there as you took the aspirin with a large sip of tea then took your tote from him. He wrapped his arm around you palming your ass leaning down to capture your lips in a breathtaking kiss. 

"I'll see you later" he said, before letting you go and turning to leave. You quickly set your things down on the floor then ran out the door after him. 

"Gabriel!" you called to him down the hall. He stopped and turned to see you charging towards him. You jumped and he caught you, lifting you as you wrapped your arms and legs around him, kissing him deeply as he held you. 

You pulled back finally coming up for air. 

"Thank you. I love you," you said pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. He chuckled. 

"Love you to baby girl." 

He set you down and you kissed him quickly again. 

"Gotta go." you said, then turned and walked back to the studio.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple weeks later you and Gabriel were back in LA to meet Marta at the doctor's office to find out what his mother's diagnosis was. You made your way up an elevator of a medical building and she was waiting for you both outside the office. You all greeted and hugged before going inside to sit down, waiting to be called back. When Marta was called, you stayed seated as her and Gabriel got up, telling them you didn't want to intrude on private family business but Marta pulled you up insisting you come back with them.

When you got to the office the doctor instructed you all to take a seat. There were two chairs in front of the doctor’s desk and two leaning up against the wall in the office. Gabriel grabbed one off the wall and the three of you arranged yourselves so that you and Marta sat on either side of him.

“Marta it's good to see you again. I take it this is your brother Gabriel?" She nodded as he and the doctor shook hands “and you are?” he said turning to you.

“Y/N,” you said as you shook his hand.

“So what's the diagnosis doctor?” said Marta as she took Gabriel's hand.

“Well after going over the test results and ruling a lot of things out. It turns out that your mother is suffering from pernicious anemia, brought on by B-12 deficiency.”

“What does that mean?” asked Gabriel

“Well it turns out your mother is no longer producing the B-12 her body needs which caused the anemia, thus bringing on the symptoms she’s been experiencing. Now it's very treatable. She’ll need to come in for regular B-12 injections for the rest of her life since she’s not making it on her own and there’s also the option of a pill. But once she gets the B-12 she needs you should see a vast improvement in her health going forward and all her symptoms should clear up immediately”

“So...she’s not going to die?” asked Marta.

“Absolutely not! Your mother’s got a lot of years left ahead of her” Everyone smiled breathing a sigh of relief.

“That's good to hear, Doc” said Gabriel.

“So Marta we’ll go ahead and get your mother on the books for the first injection, then we can discuss options going forward”

“Sounds good doctor. Thank you so much” 

“Absolutely. Your welcome” Everyone stood saying their thanks, shaking the doctor’s hand. The three of you left his office and headed back up to the waiting room. You waited for Marta to make an appointment with the receptionist. When she was done she turned and gave Gabriel a hug.

“See? I told you we weren’t going to lose her,” he said she let him go then hugged you, then the three of you made your way to the elevators.

“Well I’ll see you two tonight. I can’t wait to celebrate”. 

Before coming to LA, Gabriel’s mother had insisted on having a fancy dress up dinner regardless of what the diagnosis was. She was going to cook it herself but he talked her into letting him take her out. He had booked a reservation at a nice restaurant for the occasion. 

You had dressed in a cap-sleeved black and silver sequin mini dress with a plunging neckline and black heels. Gabriel was in a black tailored suit with a dark red shirt. Marta, her husband, and Gabriel’s mother met you at the restaurant dressed in their finery and you sat down to a fancy meal as bottles of wine were passed around the table. When you had finished eating Gabriel's mother had insisted you both come back to the house. 

You beat them back to the house since they had to stop to pick up the twins. Gabriel let you both in with Marta's key she had passed him and you made your way back to the kitchen. You were about to pull out a chair to sit at the table when Gabriel came up behind you wrapping his arms around you.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said in your ear. You smiled

"Thank You."

"I love seeing you dressed up like this."

He moved your hair to the side to pepper kisses down your neck then turned your head by your chin and captured your lips as he moved his hands to your waist. As you continued kissing he started to pull your dress up with his fingers, bunching it in his hands as your panties we exposed.

“Gabriel” you said into his mouth. He broke the kiss to quickly stick his finger in his mouth and remove it before returning back to your lips. He moved your panties to the side. “They’ll be back soo-” you cut yourself off as his finger began to gently circle your sensitive nub making you moan softly into his mouth as you reached your hand up to touch his cheek. 

He was moving his hand to press his finger into your entrance when suddenly you both heard the front door open and close. Quickly you parted as you swiftly pulled your dress down and pulled out a chair from the table sitting down and crossing your legs. Gabriel had quickly stepped backward until he hit the counter and leaned up against it trying to look nonchalant.

“Gabriel” Marta said as she came to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen. He looked at her.

“Huh?” she narrowed her eyes, looking from him to you, who seemed way to interested in a spot on the table, unable to meet her eyes. She looked back at Gabriel and started shaking her head.

“Nasty” she tsked. Your eyes went wide but you continued to look at the same spot.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Marta,” said Gabriel trying not to smile.

“Yeah whatever, come help màma out of the car. Javi and I have the twins.” Marta turned to leave, “and wash your hands before you come out there,” she called as she walked away. 

Gabriel burst into laughter as you lay your head on the table in mortification propping it up with your arm. He went to the sink to start washing his hands still laughing.

“It's not funny Gabriel! I tried to tell you! Now I can never look Marta in the eyes again. What if she tells your mother?”

“She wouldn’t do that. She wouldn't want me to tell about how I caught her and Javier in here before they were married.” You turned your head toward him still resting it on your arm.

“So your family has a thing for kitchens? Is that what you’re telling me? That kitchens get you guys off?" Gabriel dried his hands turning toward you.

“I guess so. As a matter of fact, I think Marta was conceived in that very spot your laying on.” You shot up scooting your chair back as Gabriel dissolved into laughter. “I’m joking,” you glared at him as he continued to laugh.

“I hate you,” he calmed, smiling as he made to leave the kitchen stopping to kiss the top of your head

“You love me and don’t you forget it” he walked out the kitchen.

You and Gabriel stayed and talked with his mother and Marta for a couple hours before saying your goodbyes and heading back to the hotel. You both decided to turn in and get some rest snuggling up together in the bed before falling asleep. You'd have a busy day tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

For your last full day in LA you all decided to go to the beach.

That morning Gabriel drove you both to his mother's house. Marta and Javier were already outside loading up their van. Mia came running out the house and jumped when she got to Gabriel and he caught her by her arms and he swung her around making her laugh before he pulled her up, holding her in his arm.

“Uncle Gabriel, can I ride in the car with you?” 

“If that’s what you want Princess Mia.”

You and Gabriel helped load up both vehicles, then Marta brought Mia’s car seat over to the SUV Gabriel had rented and strapped it into the back. She strapped Mia in, then got into the van. You and Gabriel got into the SUV and you were off.

“Uncle Gabriel,”

“Yeah,” he answered.

“I want to listen to music.”

“What do you want to listen to, baby?”

“I want to listen to carrot magic in the air.” He scrunched his face in confusion.

“Is that a kids song?”

“No, mommy listens to it in the car.”

“What’s it called again?”

“Carrot magic in the air.” He glanced at you.

“You know what she’s talking about?”

“Maybe,” you answered. Your phone was already synced to the car and you brought up your music app and pressed on the song you thought she was talking about.

***24K Magic by Bruno Mars***

“Is this the song Mia?” you asked. 

“YES! Its carrot magic!” you smiled and turned it up some, dancing a bit in your seat as you sang along. Mia started singing along as well, dancing in her seat too. She was especially loud when the lyrics got to,

“24 karot magic in the aiiiiiirrrr.” 

Gabriel chuckled to himself when he realized what the actual lyrics were. This went on for a little while. Mia would tell you the lyrics to a song she wanted to hear and you’d find it and you’d both sing along and dance to it. Eventually she fell asleep and you turned the music off.

“Marta has good taste in music,” you said.

“I’m not sure I agree, but at least we didn’t have to listen to the alphabet song over and over again.”

He grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you for entertaining her.” 

“She’s so cute….she’s got you wrapped around her little fingers.” 

“I won’t even deny it. I can’t tell her no and I’ve suffered for it.” you laughed.

“How so?”

“I know more about Barbie and her friends than I ever wanted to. I made the mistake of buying her some movie collection for her birthday. We spent two days watching them all over video chat. Marta thought it was hilarious.”

“That is hilarious.” you laughed. “You big softy.” 

“Only for my girls,” he pulled you close to him and quickly kissed your forehead, “and Emil.”

“Wonder why he didn’t want to ride with you.” you said.

“He’s a momma’s boy.”

“Like his Uncle Gabriel.” 

“I’m not as bad as him, and he’s terrible.” you laughed. 

“He’s four Gabriel, I'm sure you clung to your mother like he does when you were his age.”

He shrugged.

You both went silent for a while as he continued to drive. He reached over the console and placed his hand on your thigh then started inching it up the inside closer and closer to your center. You slapped his hand away.

“What are you doing? Mia’s right in the back.” 

“She can’t see anything.” 

“Oh my God,” you said, shaking your head, “You get horny at the weirdest moments.” 

“I like these little shorts you have on,” he flicked his fingers at the fringe on your denim cut off shorts. “I'm surprised you wore these, as worried as you were about looking appropriate in front of my mother. These are right on the edge Y/N. Any shorter and they might as well be underwear.”

“Your mom likes me now so I don’t have to dress so conservatively anymore,” 

“Well you went all out didn’t you? I saw your swimsuit, it's basically a napkin being held together by a couple strings.” You laughed.

“All the pertinent parts are covered up” 

“Just barely.” 

“Are we gonna do our controlling jealousy thing today?”

“Maybe, depends on how much attention you draw with this little ensemble of yours.” You smiled, shaking your head.

He stopped at a red light, then quickly leaned over, unbuttoned your shorts and slipped his hand inside, finding your clit over your swimsuit, rubbing at it quickly as he turned your head and pressed his mouth to yours. You whimpered a bit.

“Quiet mi princesa,” he said against your mouth.

“Green light,” you breathed.

He sat back in his seat and started to drive removing his hand from your shorts, glancing at you with a smug grin. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“You’re terrible Gabriel.” you said.

“You love it though.”

A short while later he pulled into the parking lot for the beach and parked. Javier pulled in next to him. You both got out, Gabriel going to the back to unbuckle Mia from her carseat. 

“I want mommy to do it.” she whined.

“I got it Mia” he reached for the buckle 

“I WANT MOMMY!” she screamed. His eyes went wide and he pulled his hands back

“Ok, I’ll get your mommy.”

He walked around to the trunk, opening it. Then turned to his right as Marta came to the back of the van.

“Your daughter requires your assistance,” he said.

“With what?”

“She won’t let me get her out the seat.” Marta started shaking her head as she made her way over and around to where Mia was sitting.

“This is what you get for spoiling her, I would never put up with such nonsense.” she said.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” he started grabbing things out the trunk and setting them on the ground.

“Mia, why won’t you let Uncle Gabriel get you out?” asked Marta as she unbuckled Mia from the seat.

“I don’t like Uncle Gabriel anymore.” Marta looked at her, with slight concern. 

“Why not sweetie?”

“He makes me sad.”

“How?”

“I don’t wanna say.”

“Why not baby?” 

“I just don’t.” 

Marta lifted her from the seat, holding her to herself , kissing her cheek and rubbing her back as Mia wrapped her arms and legs around her.

“I’m sure whatever Uncle Gabriel did to make you sad he didn’t mean it. He loves so much, baby.” 

“No he doesn’t, not anymore.” 

“That’s not true Mia.” 

“Yes it is.” Mia started crying.

“Mia. Oh baby don’t cry.” 

Marta held her, rubbing her back. She walked over to the van and gave her to Javier. Then came back over to the SUV where you and Gabriel were unloading the last few things from the back.

“Gabe, did you say something to Mia?” asked Marta.

“Something like what?” 

“I don’t know. She said you made her sad.”

“Y/N sang songs with her and she went to sleep. I didn’t say anything to her.” 

“You sure?” 

“I swear Marta.” You came over to where they were talking.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Did Gabe say something mean to Mia?” 

“No.” you said with a confused expression.

“I just told you I didn’t.” Gabriel said, getting irritated.

“Well you said something, she’s really upset Gabe.” 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you Marta.” 

Gabriel’s mother was holding the twins hands as she walked them over to the sand to play a bit while they waited on you all to unload everything. Mia had stopped crying. Gabriel walked over to them and bent down to her level.

“Mia. What did I say to make you sad?” 

“Mmmm,” she whined, turning her body into his mother away from him. She rubbed her back.

“Mia, you don’t want to talk to your Uncle Gabriel?” 

“No!” she shouted. His mother looked at him and shrugged. 

Gabriel stood and sighed. He’d try again later.

After bringing all the beach things to your chosen spot, you and Gabriel walked over to the public restrooms. As you made your way to the women's room you heard someone say,

“Hey, aren’t you Gabriel Reyes?” 

You turned around and looked at Gabriel as he stopped then started talking to the young man who had stopped him. You went into the restroom. When you came out, Gabriel was bending down for a selfie with a different person and there were now about five people clamoring around him with their phones and things for him to sign. You made eye contact with him and held up the “ok” sign asking if he was ok. He nodded, and you made your way to where Marta and the others were setting up. 

You helped set up the beach chairs and umbrellas, when you saw a group of people run past and meet up with someone coming out the water.

“Did you hear Gabriel Reyes is here?”

“From Overwatch?! Oh my God! Are you serious!?”

You stood up straight up and looked in the direction of the restroom where you had left Gabriel. There was now a large crowd gathered.

“Oh no,” you said to yourself.

You quickly made you way over to the crowd. You could barely see Gabriel and from what you could see he was being pulled one way and then another as people grabbed him for photos. Others were shoving notebooks and shirts and other items into his face for him to sign. You started pushing your way into the crowd until you made it to the middle where Gabriel was and a girl reached up and grabbed his chin, pulling him down about to take a selfie. Gabriel had a murderous look on his face and you smacked the girls hand away.

“Hey!” she whined.

You saw another hand reaching out from the crowd and slapped it away as well as you got in front of him holding out your arms blocking people from getting close to him. 

"BACK UP! ALL OF YOU BACK UP!" You yelled. The crowd seemed to take a step back. 

You saw someone shove a notebook toward him and you grabbed it and turned to look at Gabriel.

“Pick me up,” you said.

“Huh?” he replied.

“Pick me up, put me on your shoulders, hurry.”

You turned around and he lifted you and you sat on top of his shoulders looking over the crowd. You clapped your hands three times.

“EXCUSE ME! CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! EXCUSE ME!”

The girl who had grabbed his face was reaching her hand out to grab him again.

"HEY!" You pointed at her as she looked at you. "Don't make me kick you lady." She held her hands up and backed away slowly. 

"EXCUSE ME! CAN YOU GUYS SETTLE DOWN, PLEASE!" 

The crowd started to calm and quiet down and look at you. When you had everyone’s attention you continued.

“Ok, so while Gabriel would love to take photos with you all and sign all your things there’s just way too many of you to accommodate everyone so this is what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna take a huge group photo so all of you can get a picture with him. If you would like a copy of the photo I need you to write your email address in this notebook and make it legible otherwise you'll get nothing.”

You handed the notebook to a girl to your right and she wrote her email and handed it off. The crowd started passing the notebook around writing down their email addresses. 

“We're gonna get everyone together over there by the lifeguard stand so once you’ve written down your email please make your way over there. Thank you for your cooperation and make sure that notebook gets back to me please.”

Members of the crowd started making their way down to the lifeguard stand while the others stood around passing around the notebook. You tapped Gabriel on the forehead.

“You heard me. To the lifeguard stand.” 

Gabriel started walking as he held onto your legs. A good amount of people had already gathered and you had Gabriel put you down. You had him stand in front of the stand and started arranging members of the crowd around him. You arranged people for a good ten minutes until you were sure everyone who wanted to be in the photo was there. 

“Excuse me!” You called to the lifeguard. “Is it ok if I come up there to take this photo?” 

“Only if I can shake Gabriel’s hand when you're done.”

“Deal.”

“Come on up!” 

You climbed up to where the lifeguard was sitting and looked over at the crowd and pulled your camera out your back pocket.

“You guys ready?!” you shouted. 

“YES!”

“Say LA!”

“LA!!!”

You snapped two photos and then the crowd dissipated, having gotten what you promised. You climbed down from the lifeguard stand, the lifeguard a beat behind you. When you got to the ground someone gave you the notebook that had been passed around. You walked over to Gabriel, who looked relieved that he was now being left alone. 

“Shake her hand,” you said to him. The lifeguard came up to him and he extended his hand and she took it then started jumping up and down.

“ZohmyGod I’m holding Gabriel Reyes’ hand,” she giggled and started to blush. Gabriel chuckled a bit at her reaction. He tried to pull his hand back but she wouldn’t let go.

“Ok, we’ve held up our end of the deal,” you grabbed her hand. “Time to let go,” and pulled it away.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” she said as she turned to go back to the lifeguard stand giggling and blushing.

Gabriel sighed in relief.

“Hey you!” the lifeguard called to you “News vans, 12 o’clock” 

You looked toward the parking lot and indeed saw news vans pulling up. You looked at Gabriel.

“You go, I’ll take care of them,” you said, handing him the notebook and the camera.

“You sure?”

“I got you baby, go.”

You took a deep breath and walked toward the parking lot where cameramen and newscasters were getting out their vans and converging onto the sidewalk that led to the beach. You blocked one of them. They tried to move past you and you followed them.

“Ma'am, would you get out the way? We're trying to catch Gabriel Reyes before he leaves.”

“Well that's why I’m here. I’m...a…..representative for Gabriel Reyes.”

“You his publicist?”

“Uh...yes.” The other cameramen and newscasters started to gather. “So...he’s not taking interviews right now.”

“Who are you? His manager?” asked someone else in the crowd

“Yes.”

“I thought you were his publicist?” 

“I’m both?...and his girlfriend and a bunch of other things.”

“So when is he taking interviews?”

“Not today. He’d just like to spend today enjoying time with his family at the beach. You can understand that right?”

“Well can we interview you?” a newscaster asked

“What?” you said.

“Yeah, what’s it like dating an agent of Overwatch?” asked another one.

“What’s his favorite food?” asked another

“How is he in bed?” shouted a man from the back. 

“Um...Uh..I...I’m not giving interviews either?”

“Is he keeping you a secret?”

“Um...No.”

“Is he ashamed of you?”

“Are you his mistress?”

Questions started coming at you from left and right and you didn’t know what to say.

“Y/N, everything ok?” 

Gabriel asked, coming over to you and putting his arm around your shoulders.

“Gabriel!” They all shouted shoving mics into his face.

“What brings you to LA?”

“I’m just here visiting with family.”

“How long will you be in town?”

“This is my last day, unfortunately, but I can't wait to come back out here the next chance I get.”

“Will you be bringing your girlfriend on that trip as well?”

“If she can still tolerate me by then.” He gave a charming smile and the crowd chuckled. “As you all have probably guessed, dating an agent isn’t the easiest thing. But Y/N here is probably the most patient and forgiving woman I’ve ever met. I don't know what I’d do without her.” He pulled you close and kissed your cheek.

“AWWW!” 

“So what’s a typical date night like for you two?” 

“We enjoy going out to restaurants and doing regular date activities just like every other couple, but honestly I enjoy nights at home, when I get to have her to myself.”

“It sounds like you're into romancing your lady, is that true Y/N?” you smiled

“Yes, he can be very romantic.”

“Does that translate to the bedroom?” Gabriel gave another charming smile.

“Let’s just say we’re both very satisfied. Now guys if it's ok with you, I’d like to get back to my family, I don’t get out here often. I'd like to spend as much time with them as I can.”

“Thank you for speaking with us.”

“No problem.” He turned you both around and you started walking back to where his family was. You looked at him questioningly and he looked at you with a smile.

“PR training. You didn’t think those uptight, image obsessed bureaucrats we’re gonna let us out into the world without teaching us how to speak to the press, did you?”

“Why didn’t you say something? Why did you let me go over there?”

“You seemed like you had it under control. Plus, I didn’t want to talk to them if I didn’t have to. I hate schmoozing for the cameras.”

“Aww but they love you.” 

“Until I do something to piss them off. Then watch how quickly they turn on me.” 

“Speaking from experience?”

“Speaking from Jack’s experience. He’s no stranger to bad press. I’ve seen these people rip him to shreds time and time again. Which is why I continue to be grateful I’m not Strike Commander.”

When you got to where Gabriel’s family was sitting you sat down on a towel between Marta and Gabriel’s mother who were in beach chairs. Gabriel sat in front of you.

“Did you guys see how Y/N took charge of that crowd? You're a superwoman.” said Marta.

“Thanks Marta,” you laughed.

Gabriel grabbed your chin and pressed kisses to your cheek.

“Thank you,” he said. 

“I saw you getting that look on your face and knew I had to step in.”

“Look at how well she takes care of my Gabriel,” said his mother. You smiled at her, “Now I know I can worry less about him. You take good care of her too Gabriel.”

“I do mama,” you nodded and smiled.

“He does.”

Everyone had donned their sunscreen and were doing various activities on the beach. Mia and Emil were building a sandcastle close to the surf's edge right in front of where you were setup. Gabriel and Javier were further down the beach tossing a football back and forth and you, Marta, and Gabriel's mother were sitting under the umbrellas talking as you ate slices of watermelon. You had shed your t-shirt and were now sitting in your bikini top and shorts, the fly open some and folded down. 

Gabriel and Javier made their way over and grabbed beers from one of the coolers and sat down in beach chairs on the end continuing the conversation they were engaged in when Mia and Emil came running over. 

"Mommy what's this?" 

"Mia, where did you get that?" asked Marta. 

"This lady gave it to me."

"It's a hula hoop," you said. 

"What’s it do?" asked Emil. 

"You guys have never seen a hula hoop?" you asked. "I'll show you. 

You got up and took it from Mia standing back from them, stepping into it. You brought it up to your waist and started to rotate your hips keeping the hoop in motion around them as you moved. A group of shirtless men were walking across the sand and stopped to watch you. You had your back turned so you didn't see them. You weren't even trying to be sexy with it but the slow rotation of your hips seemed to be drawing attention. Suddenly the hoop stopped, Gabriel holding it as he stood next to you. 

"That's enough with the hula hoop," he said, irritation in his voice. 

"Ok?" you said, confused by his irritation. 

He lifted it over your head and handed it to Emil. The men who had been watching moved along. When you went to take your seat on your towel, Gabriel following behind you, everyone was smiling then Marta burst into laughter unable to hold it in anymore. 

"That's some jealous streak on you Gabe," she laughed.

"Shut up Marta," he said. 

"It serves you right though. All those hearts you broke in the past like it was nothing. All those girls you made cry. You're finally getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Yeah Yeah," he said.

Mia had been trying to hula hoop like you did but was having trouble. 

"Y/N can you show me how to do it?" 

"Sure Mia, although this might be too big for you, but we can still give it a shot."

You got up and went a short ways down the beach so you weren't in anyone's way and attempted to teach her how to use the hula hoop. 

Gabriel watched you fondly as you did. 

"So, you think she might be the one?" asked Marta. 

"The one?" 

"The one you settle down with, have kids with, start a family with."

"The thought may have crossed my mind once."

"Ooooo," they all teased with smiles. He rolled his eyes. 

"Look at you finally growing up," said Marta, shoving his shoulder. "Before you wouldn't even entertain the idea."

"Before I didn't have Y/N."

"You really love her don't you?" Javier asked with a smirk. 

"I do. Only recently did I realize she loves me just as much."

"Of course she does mijo. I can tell, you give her butterflies."

"Here she goes with the butterflies again," said Marta rolling her eyes.

"Don't discount what I say about the butterflies. It's how I knew your father was the one, my soulmate. Years after we had been together, knew everything there was to know about one another, he still gave me butterflies, like I was falling in love with him for the first time. I see it with you and Javier."

"I give you butterflies baby?" Javier asked with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Marta's cheek. 

"All the time baby," she replied, turning to kiss his lips. 

"Come on, there's children present," Gabriel grimaced as if in disgust. 

"Oh shut up. Aren't you and Y/N in the honeymoon phase of your relationship? Why aren't you all over her right now?"

"Normally I can't keep my hands off her but she's shy about that kind of thing. She was worried about making a good impression with you guys, I don't want to do anything to make her feel embarrassed."

"Awww that's actually sweet." she said. "I didn't think you had a sweet side."

"That's cause you do nothing to bring it out of me, Marta. Why would I be sweet to you?" 

"Because I'm your favorite sister," she reached over and nudged him with her foot. 

"You're my only sister and if you put your foot on me again you're gonna lose it."

"Awww Gabe, it's only when you threaten me that I know you really care. I love you too big bro."

"The feeling isn't mutual," 

"Oh Gabe stop, it's too touching, you're gonna make me cry," she said sarcastically fanning her face as if she were fanning tears. 

Javier laughed. 

"You two are sick."

"Leave me out of it. It's all her." Gabriel said.

Later on Gabriel was almost waist deep in the water playing with Mia and Emil, tossing them around. Whatever her issue was with Gabriel, Mia wasn't going to miss out on getting tossed around by her uncle. 

You and Marta were on a jumbo pool float in the shape of a duck, sunglasses on, laid back with canned margaritas as you floated along in the water. 

“You know, I hope Gabe keeps you around for a long time. I like you and you make him happy, happier than I’ve seen him in a while actually….You know what screw that, whatever happens between you and Gabe, promise me we’ll keep in touch.” she lifted her hand with her pinky up and you linked yours with hers.

“I promise.” 

“I always wanted a sister. I think you're as close as I’m gonna get to that.”

“Aww Marta, that's so sweet.”

You rolled on your sides and hugged each other.

Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Mmm mmm, you mind if I break up your little love fest and take my woman away for a second”

“Bring her back when you’re done,” said Marta.

You tucked your drink into one of the cup holders in the pool float along with your sunglasses and hopped into the water with Gabriel. It was a little higher than waist deep on him where you were and he took your hand and led you out into deeper waters. When the water became too high for you he lifted you and you wrapped your arms and legs around him as he kept going, stopping when the water was almost to his shoulders. You were well past all the activity going on in the shallower parts of the water, all alone, the beach in the far distance.

“Are there sharks in this water?” you asked.

“I hope not.” 

“You brought us out this far and you don’t know?”

“Nope sure don’t.” 

“Why’d you bring us out this far anyways?”

“Wanted to get you alone so I could do this,” he pressed his lips to yours in a deep passionate kiss and you kissed him back, your hands roaming the back of his head. As you kissed he reached between you two under the water and released his length, using it to push your bikini bottoms to the side before pressing into your entrance. You broke your kiss with a gasp.

“Gabriel,” you whispered.

“We’re ok, we’re the only one’s out here, just don’t be too loud.” 

You nodded leaning forward beginning to press open mouthed kisses to his neck as you held onto him, running your fingers into his hair. He pulled his hips back thrusting slowly and shallowly at first drawing soft moans from you as he gripped your legs under the water. Soon he was speeding up, lifting and dropping you into each of his thrusts as you bobbed up and down against him in the water, your arms around him as you kissed him and moaned into his mouth. 

You linked your legs around him and began to lean back using your stomach muscles to hold yourself up as he cradled your lower back with his hands. This angle gave him the leverage he needed to start thrusting into you hard and fast pulling you into each one as you threw your head back moaning and gasping as he quickly fucked into you, pleasure pooling into your core bringing you closer and closer to release. He hooked his arm under you so he could remove one of his hands from your waist and sink it under the water to swiftly rub at your clit.

“Oh my God,” you moaned. “Fuck Gabriel….I’m cuming baby I’m cuming.”

He pulled you up against him pressing you to him holding you close as you both found release together, you trembling against him, arms wrapped tight around him as you moaned your orgasm in his ear. He gripped your ass in his hand tightly as he pumped his seed into you as he groaned. 

You clung to each other panting as you both began to calm. He turned his head to kiss your cheek and you turned yours to capture his mouth. You readjusted your clothing then kissed as he held you and began to walk back toward the beach.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he said. “Watching you handle that crowd, coming to my rescue, was the sexiest thing I’ve seen you do to date. The way you smacked those people’s hands away from me without hesitation, then used your own body to block them. It's supposed to be the other way around Y/N. I’m supposed to be protecting you, saving you. I didn’t know who you were in that moment, but damn it I wanted to bend whoever she was over and take her right there in front of all those people.”

“Honestly, I was trying to protect those people from you. I could tell your fuse was about to blow. I didn’t want those people to see their hero rage against them, no matter how well deserved it would have been.” 

He kissed your shoulder.

“Thank you...for looking out for me.” 

He carried you like a child, your arms and legs wrapped around him until the water was waist deep. Then he set you down and you walked back onto the beach hand in hand. When you got back to where his family was sitting they were passing around plates of food that had been packed for lunch.

“What were you two doing?” asked Marta, a sly grin on her face.

“Minding our business, Marta.” 

Gabriel handed you a towel out of one of the bags you brought. You wrapped the towel around you as Gabriel’s mother handed you a plate of food. 

“Thanks,” you said as you sat down and began to dig in. 

“You two keep that “business” up and Y/N’s gonna have a bun in the oven pretty soon.” 

You and Gabriel looked at each other. Marta caught the look you gave each other but couldn’t quite interpret it.

“Wait.” she started looking between you and Gabriel, “Y/N are you pregnant?” Gabriel’s mother snapped her gaze to you.

“What?” you said almost panicked looking at Marta.

“Oh my God! You're pregnant aren’t you?” Marta exclaimed

“Damn it Marta, do you ever mind your own business? She’s not pregnant.” 

“Then what was that look you just gave each other?” 

“A look between us, Gabriel and Y/N, not Gabriel, Y/N, and Marta.” he raised his voice in irritation. He sat down in front of you passing you a drink, and his mother handed him a plate of food.

“Geez sorry.” There was a pause. “Well, you’ll tell me first when you do get pregnant won’t you Y/N?”

You and Gabriel looked at each other again.

“Why do you two keep looking at each other like that?” she asked. 

He was looking at you questioningly and you nodded your head. Marta gasped with a smile thinking you had given Gabriel the go ahead to confirm her pregnancy suspicions. He held his hand out to you and you put your hand in his and he began to stroke your knuckles with his thumb before he spoke.

“Y/N’s not pregnant and there won’t be any news of a pregnancy any time soon, or ever for that matter….She’s infertile. She can’t have children.” 

Marta put her hand over her mouth in shock as she looked at you. Gabriel brought your hand to his lips and kissed it as you looked at him with a small smile, tears in your eyes that you didn’t let fall. Gabriel's mother reached over and started rubbing your back. Marta got down on the towel with you and took your other hand.

“I’m so stupid going on and on about pregnancy.”

“It’s ok, you didn’t know.” you said with a small smile.

“Still, I’m so sorry Y/N. I’m so sorry.” she kissed the back of your hand and stroked it as she held it.

“It changes nothing mija,” said Gabriel’s mother as she gently grabbed your cheeks. “I want you to know I am so happy to know you and I think you’re so special.” you smiled a tear falling from each eye. “I know it's easier said than done, but don’t let it bother you mija, don’t let it dim your light. You're such a beautiful person, just the way you are.” You nodded as she smiled at you and wiped your tears with her thumbs. 

“You see why you should start minding your own business Marta,” said Gabriel.

“Shut up Gabe. I already feel bad as it is.” Gabriel’s mother let go of your cheeks and you wiped your nose with your napkin.

“Marta’s always been nosy Gabriel she can’t help it, it's in her DNA...not from my side though, you didn’t get that from me and I curse anyone who says you did.” 

Everyone laughed a bit, the mood lightening some. Marta went back to her seat and Gabriel set his plate aside and got up coming to sit behind you, his chest pressed to your back so he could wrap his arms around you kissing your temple.

“You ok?” he said low in your ear. You nodded. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” you said, turning some to kiss his lips. 

Everyone rested under the umbrellas after you all ate. You put your shorts and t-shirt back on feeling a little cold in the shade and laid on your stomach, Gabriel laying next to you in his t-shirt and swim trunks. You talked softly as you digested holding hands playing with each other's fingers. 

“Look how sun-kissed your skin is. You look pretty like that Y/N,” Gabriel kissed your nose. 

“You too,” you said with a smile, kissing his nose in turn. He sighed.

“It might be awhile before we get to spend time together on another trip like this.” 

“That’s ok, I get to be with you either way. That’s all that matters.” 

He pressed a kiss to your lips then looked at you tucking your damp hair behind your ear. You laid your head down on your arm and he pressed kisses to your cheek and forehead, making you smile. You closed your eyes and began to drift off for a short nap.

When you woke, you got up and helped Mia and Emil build a sandcastle then you spent the rest of your time at the beach sitting on Gabriel’s shoulders, playing chicken in the water with Marta and Javier. When it was time to go you helped pack up your things and load up the vehicles.

Mia had for the most part avoided Gabriel throughout the day and she threw a fit when Marta tried to put her in the SUV. 

“I don’t want to ride with Uncle Gabriel!” she screamed squirming out of her mother’s arms and taking off running.

“Mia! Get back here!” Marta yelled.

“I got her,” said Gabriel, jogging after her.

He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

“No! I don’t want to go with you!” she yelled trying to pull out of his grasp.

“Mia, stop. Tell me what's wrong. What did I do to hurt you baby?”

“You don’t love me anymore,” she stopped and started to sob. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his chest. He held her and rubbed her back.

“Why do you think that Mia? You know love you. I tell you all the time how much I love you.”

“No you don’t. You called Y/N princesa. I thought I was your princess,” she cried. Gabriel smiled to himself, shaking his head. He recalled calling you princesa on the way to the beach. He thought Mia was asleep, she must not have been when he said it.

“Is that what all this is about? Sometimes I call Y/N princess, but you’ll always be my one and only Princess Mia and nobody else could ever take your place.” She sat up looking at him as she sniffled wiping her nose on her arm.

“You promise?” 

“I promise,” he wiped her tears from her face and kissed her cheek. “My pretty girl, no more crying, ok?” 

She nodded. He started to walk back to the cars and she wrapped her arms around his neck laying against him

“You still want to ride home with your mommy?”

“No, I’ll ride with you Uncle Gabriel.” 

“You will? That’s good, cause I was really gonna miss my princess Mia if you decided not to” 

Marta came up to him rubbing Mia’s back.

“Mia, sweetie, are you ok?” she asked. Mia turned her head into Gabriel’s neck so she could look at her mother.

“Yeah. Mommy I’m gonna ride with Uncle Gabriel” Marta smiled.

“Ok baby, I’ll see you when we get home ok?”

“Ok.” 

“I see you two kissed and made up, what was the issue?” Marta asked Gabriel.

“I’ll tell you at the house.” 

When got back to Gabriel's mothers you unloaded the cars and you all stood out front hugging and saying your goodbyes, then you and Gabriel made your way back to the hotel. You both showered, then you sat on the bed on his holopad, uploading the photos you took and plugging in email addresses from the notebook. He laid down next to you propping his head on his hand

"You the president of my fan club now?" You smiled not looking up.

"I guess so....This a nice picture. You should have it framed."

"I would, but its missing something."

"What's that?"

"You." You giggled lifting your head to look at him.

"You cheeseball." 

"I only do it cause it makes you blush."

You sent the email and set the holopad down on the nightstand then laid down stretching out mimicking his position as you faced him. You looked at each other for a while before he grabbed your chin stroking it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I don't know. What happens next I guess?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean eventually we won't be in the honeymoon phase anymore. You won't think I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread anymore and I won't think your a dream. We'll have to work at being together. I guess I just wonder if your up for all that." 

He scrunched his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know. I just feel like eventually you'll get bored of me."

"That'll never happen. Y/N I feel like I've barely scratched the surface with you. Everyday I learn something new about you, find something else about you to love. If anybody gets bored it'll probably you. I'm not fun like you are Y/N. I am who am, set in my routines. I go to Overwatch, do what I have to do for the day, and come home that's pretty much life for me most of the time. You, your spontaneous, lively, chasing after your career. Sometimes I worry about slowing you down, holding you back. As much as you don't want to get in my way, I don't want to get in yours either...not that you'd let me."

You smiled.

"Well I don't know what your definition of fun is but I've been having the time of my life with you Commander Reyes. You're not as boring as you think." He chuckled.

"You bring it out of me...that and a whole lot of other things, but honestly, I wouldn't want to experience any of this new shit that's happening to me with anyone but you."

"Awww. I feel the the same." 

He pulled you to him wrapping his arms around your kissing your forehead.

"Good, because your stuck with me now. The only way I leave you is in bodybag."

"Do you have to be so morbid?"

"No, but then I wouldn't be me." 

"Well we wouldn't want that, because I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know. Always remember that Y/N."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end of another story in this twisted saga I've dumped out of my head. Another to come. Thanks for reading.


End file.
